Never Tick Off a Woman with Claws
by JuliaBeth
Summary: Angelina's back in town and she's not happy that Monroe isn't waiting for her anymore. Sequel to Little Red Riding Hood. Rating may go up. Chapter 22 is up! Finally!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Grimm is owned by NBC. I'm just borrowing the characters for a while.

Please read and review! Tell me what you think or what you'd like to see happen or anything. I love every one I get!

Love this Fandom!

* * *

Monroe loved mornings. He liked his routine. He got up at 6:30 to do his Pilates, then would start a pot of coffee and set out the ingredients for breakfast before going to take a shower. Or at least, he used to do that.

First he'd asked Katie to move in with him at Christmas, when he realized that he really didn't like the nights that she stayed at her own house. He wanted and needed her in his house and his life everyday.

Then they had kind of inherited Holly Clark.

Nick had gotten Katie to start tutoring her, helping her catch up in schoolwork so that she could re-enter school with kids her own age the next year. Mrs. Clark would drop her off in the evenings and Katie would work with her. At first, everything was great. Monroe really liked Holly. He was happy to help her with the things that Katie didn't understand. The Blutbad things.

But then Mrs Clark started coming to pick Holly up later and later in the evenings, even leaving her overnight a few times. Then leaving her for weekends. Finally one day she didn't come back for a week.

Finally Nick had tracked her down at her parents' house in northern California and brought her back.

She wasn't bad, necessarily. Though leaving your child with her tutor, and her boyfriend that you barely know, for a week without warning isn't the best parenting. She just didn't know how to handle Holly.

Grace had tearfully confessed that while she'd been overjoyed when Holly came home, she didn't know her anymore. The angry, sullen girl that had come home wasn't her daughter. That she'd buried her daughter, at least in her heart, years before. She had noticed that the only time Holly had seemed happy was the days she went to Katie and Monroe's. So she left her there.

After a lot of debating, they finally decided to make the change permanent. Grace signed over custody to Katie, though she did still visit every few weeks.

For the most part, Holly had accepted the change with ease. She saw Monroe as her alpha, a father figure of sorts, and she was totally devoted to Katie.

It was hard, at times, but he wouldn't change it for anything. He loved his little pack. If you'd told him that 2 years ago, he would have laughed you out of the room, but he did. He loved his pack, even with all the changes it had brought to his life.

Now, he got up at 5:00 to exercise and start breakfast so that Katie and Holly could be out the door by 7:15.

This morning when he finished his Pilates, he went in the kitchen, started the coffee, set out the bagels and goat cheese for him and Katie. He also grabbed the cocoa puffs that Holly loved and set them on the counter for her. He gathered up the papers Katie had left on the bar and put them in her briefcase before heading up to take a shower.

He banged on the door at the top of the stairs on his way by. 'Get up, Holly. It's time for school.'

He got a groan and thump as an answer. 'I got you more Cocoa puffs,' he said with a smile. He knew he should feed her something more nutritious, but knowing that she'd spent 9 years eating whatever she could find, just to stay alive, made it hard to refuse her treats.

The door opened just a crack. 'You did?'

He nodded.

"Thank you, Uncle Eddie!' She grabbed her robe and headed down to eat before getting dressed.

The Uncle Eddie thing had come about when they had taken custody of her from Grace. He didn't know how else to explain why the neighborhood recluse was suddenly living with two young women without arousing the suspicions of the neighbors. They accepted that he was dating Katie. She looked young, but she was a teacher so she had to be of age. It wasn't until Holly had moved in that tongues had started wagging. So Nick had come up with the story that she was Monroe's niece who had moved in with him to get away from bad influences in her old town. They had put that story out and most of talk had stopped. At first, she'd only called him that when they were out and about, but slowly she had started calling him that at home too. Then he noticed that Katie had become Aunt Katie. He didn't mind at all. It kind of fit, after all.

He heard the shower running when he opened to door to his and Katie's bedroom. He stopped at the bathroom door and watched her for a minute. He smiled. Who would have thought getting tackled in his stairwell by a Grimm would lead to this? One day he'd have to thank Nick for that.

"Eddie," she said without turning around. "Are you just going to stand there and watch me? Cause that's kind of creepy. Wouldn't you rather join me?"

He smirked. "Yes, ma'am." He quickly shucked his clothes and stepped into the shower. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her hard, pressing her up against the wall of the shower.

"We don't have time for that," she laughed, pushing him away.

"Oh, but we do," he replied, kissing her neck.

"Where's Holly?"

"Downstairs. Eating cocoa puffs and watching Angel. She'll be occupied for at least an hour."

"Carry on then," Katie smiled, pressing up on her toes to kiss him.

* * *

The water was cold by the time they got out. He dressed quickly while Katie got ready for work.

He went downstairs to find Nick sitting at the bar with Holly, eating cocoa puffs and drinking coffee. Holly was talking nonstop about something at school and Nick was nodding politely.

"Get a move on, Kiddo," Monroe said, ruffling Holly's hair. "You know Katie doesn't like to be late."

"Bye, Nick," Holly said, slipping off her stool and heading to her room.

"Nice breakfast, Dude." Monroe said. He fixed a cup of coffee and a bagel for himself.

"Can't beat the classics," Nick replied with a shrug.

"What's up?"

"Oh, nothing much," Nick said. He knew Monroe thought he wanted help with another wesen problem, but for once that wasn't the case. "I just wanted to drop off a permission form for Micah. Katie's going to take it to him today. He wants to do a ride along day with Hank and me."

"Hey, Brother," Katie walked into the kitchen with a smile. She hugged Nick. "You got Micah's forms? He's driving me crazy for them. I'd have never thought he'd want to be a cop."

"A blutbad cop?" Monroe said. "That might get tricky."

"He's determined," Katie said. "He's majoring in criminal justice at Oregon State next year."

Nick watched as Katie fixed her breakfast and sat down beside him to eat it. Sometimes he couldn't believe how happy she was now. Any misgivings he'd had about her dating Monroe were long gone.

As soon as Holly came back down, Katie jumped to her feet, hastily drinking the last of her coffee.

"We've got to go," she said. "Get your bag."

Holly hugged Nick, then Monroe before grabbing her backpack and heading out the door.

"Remember, Holly has therapy today," Katie told Monroe as she gathered up her things.

"I know, I'll pick her up a 11," he replied. "Now would get out of here already?"

"I'm going, I'm going." Katie said. She kissed him goodbye.

When they were gone, Monroe set about clearing the breakfast dishes and wiping down the counters.

Nick looked at him with an amused smirk.

"What?" He asked, finally.

"Oh, nothing," Nick said. "I just can't believe that Katie has managed to turn one of the fiercest creatures in our world into Mr. Mom."

Monroe rolled his eyes. "Kiss my ass, Nick. Just for that, no more coffee."

"Whoa, Dude, I'm sorry," Nick laughed. "Don't cut off my coffee supply."

* * *

A/N: Sorry, I know this chapter was kind of slow, but I didn't want to just jump right into the Angelina drama without at least a little back story of how Katie and Monroe's relationship was now and how they'd come to have Holly living with them.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Grimm is owned by NBC. I'm just borrowing the characters for a while.

Please read and review! Tell me what you think or what you'd like to see happen or anything. I love every one I get!

A/N: Keeping with Hap being alive, Angelina isn't wanted for murder. Orson went after Hap and Rolf just because they were Blutbads and he was crazy, to make a long story short.

For those who are interested, I see Katie as Kimberly Williams in Father of the Bride, or 10th Kingdom when I write her. Micah as Taylor Kitsch in Friday Night Lights and Jake as Colton James from 7th Heaven. Sorry, I can't get it to upload the pictures.

Love this Fandom!

* * *

Angelina Lasser came home from work at 2 a.m. She hated bar tending, but it beat waiting tables at her first job and she needed the money. It seemed like every bill she and her boyfriend, Adam, had were past due. They were about to be evicted from their New Orleans apartment and as much as she liked to run wild, it was still nice to have a warm dry place to crash. Adam had already lost his car and his butcher shop. That's what happens when you only want to work long enough to make beer money. Now he had a job at a local supermarket that he hated.

She reached out to turn the lights on as she stepped in the door, only to find that the electricity was off. She flicked the switch a few more times, to be sure, then went to look for Adam.

She found him passed out on the bed, drunk and probably high as well. After a few tries, she got him to come around.

"Did you go pay the bills today?" She asked.

"Aw..,hell, Baby, I forgot," he said.

"Yeah, no shit. The lights are off," she snarled. She'd just have to go first thing in the morning to pay it. She went into the kitchen to find something to eat. The table was full of empty beer bottles and her last bottle of whiskey was on its side on the floor.

She snatched the bottle up and went back in the bedroom. "What'd you do today, Adam? Did you have all your stupid friends over again? Did you go work? Did you even leave the house?" She threw the bottle at him.

"Chill, Ang," he said. "I had things to do."

"Yeah, like what? Get pissing drunk and pass out? Because it sure wasn't pay the bills!" She was tired and frustrated and she hated feeling that way. "We're getting kicked out of here next week. You need to take every shift you can get."

"Oh, like you care about this place," he said. He was used to her moods. He crossed the space between them. "You'd like it just fine if we lived out in the woods, making love in the moonlight every night, never coming inside or even into town." He wrapped his arms around her and nipped at her neck, but she shrugged him off. He smelled of cheap beer and stale cigarettes. His talk was all well and good, but Adam needed town and bars and smokes. They never 'ran wild' or made love in the moonlight. He was usually passed out by the time the moon was high anyway.

Truth was, she hadn't ran or more, in the moonlight since that night, almost two years before with Monroe. Sweet, strong, dependable Monroe. She shook her head at the memory.

She went over to the dresser to get the bill money. She'd go pay them in the morning. Maybe Hap would loan her enough to make up Adam's part of the rent. Then she'd be okay for another month. She picked up the wooden box she kept all her tips in. It was empty. Her eyes turned red as she turned around. "Where's the money, Adam?"

He shrugged. "I used it."

"That was my money! That was for the rent and the lights and the phone!" She threw the box at him. She shifted and charged at him.

Adam shifted and shoved her away.

She shifted back as she landed on her butt on the floor. She stood up and straighten her clothes. "I'm out of here." She grabbed a bag and threw some clothes in it. She shoved him out of her way as she headed out the door.

She started up her motorcycle and thought about her options. She'd made $250 in tips that day and if she could get back to the bar by three, she was sure her boss would give her paycheck. That was another $250. If she could get the diner to send her check to her, wherever she landed, that would be another $100. $600 hundred dollars to start a new life. It wasn't much. There was only one place she could go.

A little after 6:30 Portland time, she pulled over and dialed the so familiar number.

* * *

Monroe was just stepping into the shower when he heard his phone ringing. This time of morning, it could only be Nick.

"Grab that for me, will you?" he called to Katie who was getting ready for work.

Katie grabbed the phone off the headboard, expecting to see Nick's name, but it was an out of state number. "Hello?" she said.

Angelina pulled the phone away from her ear to check that she had the right number. Why was a woman answering Monroe's phone so early in the morning. "Who is this?" she demanded.

"Uh, no, Honey, you called me," Katie replied. "You tell me who you are first."

"I didn't call _you_," Angelina snapped. Then it occurred to her that maybe Monroe had changed his number after that deal with the cops and the Grimm and all. "I think maybe I have the wrong number," she said.

"Yeah, I think maybe you do," Katie replied. She heard the phone go dead. "What a bitch." She muttered.

"Who was on the phone?" Monroe asked.

"Some bitch with the wrong number," she replied.

"Katie," he laughed.

"What? She was. Demanded to know who I was, then hung up on me," she said. She wrapped her arms around his waist and nuzzled his neck. "We're going to miss you tonight."

He was headed to Salem for a job and would be gone for two days.

"Just get take out, you'll be fine," he smirked. He kissed her. "What do you and Holly have planned?"

"Oh, exciting things. Homework, grading papers, probably getting stuck watching a marathon of Vampire Diaries," she said.

"Oh well, just call me if you need rescuing," he said.

"My hero," she laughed.

"Aunt Katie! We're going to be late for school!" Holly called from the stairwell.

Monroe picked up his phone and checked the number. He sighed and shook his head. Angelina. He had deleted her number after the last time she disappeared, but he still knew it by sight. This couldn't be good.

* * *

Okay, next chapter will be move along a bit more, I promise. Some Holly and Micah goodness and a little Monroe/Holly scheming to come.

I need some reader input with this because I could make it go either way. For the next installment of this series to work, either Katie or Juliette needs to find out that they are pregnant. Which one would you all rather see? If it helps, it'll be about Monroe trying to protect the family. I love and value all your comments and input!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Grimm is owned by NBC. I'm just borrowing the characters for a while. I don't own the pictures either.

Please read and review! Tell me what you think or what you'd like to see happen or anything. I love every one I get!

A/N: Keeping with Hap being alive, Angelina isn't wanted for murder. Orson went after Hap and Rolf just because they were Blutbads and he was crazy, to make a long story short.

I love this Fandom!

* * *

Katie smiled when she saw Micah leaning against her classroom door. No wonder Holly had been so antsy while she was signing in. She had been watching the couple for weeks now. At first, they had just talked in the halls, since Holly was behind the other students her own age, they didn't have classes together. Then they'd started eating lunch together and hanging out at break times. Now, she guessed Micah was going to start hanging out in her classroom before school. Normally she didn't let students hang out in her room without a purpose, but ever since December, the already soft spot she had for Micah had gotten even bigger. He'd pretty much saved her life, or at least had set things into motion so that Eddie and Nick could.

She cast a sideways glance at Holly. The young girl was fairly beaming, but trying hard not to show it. Holly smiled shyly.

Micah stood up and grinned that easy smile of his. "Hey, Ms. B. Hey, Hols."

Katie bit down on her own smile and pretended she didn't know exactly why he was there. "Hello, Micah. I have that permission from from Nick." She unlocked her door, ignoring the nervous teenagers behind her. Now that they were together, they had no idea what to do.

Micah wanted to hold Holly's hand, but what if she pulled away? She still wasn't too comfortable with physical stuff. He reached towards her, but at the last minute, chickened out and ran his hand through his chin length hair.

Holly saw Micah reach towards her but then run his hand through his hair. Of course he didn't want to hold her hand. Why would he? He could have any girl in school. She saw the way the other girls looked at him. It made her feel all.., well, growly, but she knew she couldn't do that in school. Besides, she was just the weird forest girl and thanks to the news story when she was rescued, everyone knew it.

When Micah had first started talking to her, she assumed he was just another one who wanted to know the grisly details, but then he had morphed for her and she had nearly fainted. The only other Blutbadden she even knew about were Uncle Eddie and the one that Nick had shot for abducting little girls. She'd never even considered that there were other teenaged Blutbadden in Portland before.

"What is this exactly?" Micah said, turning the paper Katie had just given him over. "Emergency contact? Doctor? Hospital of choice?"

"Well, you're going out with two on duty police officers," Katie shrugged. "They just want to be prepared in case you get in the way and someone pops a cap in your ass. Get your uncle to sign it and bring it back to me. Then Nick'll set up a ride along day."

Micah snickered and looked at Holly. "Pops a cap. Listen to Ms. B, try to be all cool."

Holly grinned back. She didn't know what that meant, exactly, but it did sound funny.

"Are you going to be around for lunch? Or is Mr. Monroe picking you up early again," he asked.

"Um.. yeah," Holly said. "I'll be here all day. Uncle Eddie is out of town, so I have to hang out in here this afternoon until Aunt Katie is done."

"Cool," he grinned. "Hey! Maybe you could come watch baseball practice last hour, you know, if you wanted to."

"Maybe," Holly nodded. She didn't really understand baseball, but shehad picked up enough from the talk around school to know that Micah was apparently very good at it.

Katie had to bite down on her own urge to snicker as she listened to teenage flirting. She was happy when the bell rang. "Go to class, you two."

Micah stood up and slung his backpack on his shoulder and grabbed Holly's bag with the other hand. "You have math class first hour, right?"

Holly nodded, so very glad that he had hadn't added the 'remedial' in front of math like everyone else did.

"It's on my way. I'll walk with you." he said. He grabbed her hand as they left.

Katie was impressed. Now that he was through most of his tough guy crap he'd started after his dad died, he could be a really sweet kid.

* * *

Holly was pretty much dancing by the last hour she was so excited.

Katie, however, was apprehensive about letting her go. All the junior and senior girls who didn't have class hung out at the baseball field. The level of teen drama there was so thick you could cut it with a knife and she didn't want Holly getting hurt by someone's mean girl attitude. Especially if Holly or worse, Micah, made it clear who she was there to watch. Half the girls there, were there to watch Micah. Word around school was that he'd already turned down three different girls for prom dates.

"So can I, I mean, may I go, Aunt Katie?" Holly asked as soon as the bell rang.

Katie sighed. She knew how much Holly wanted to go, but she also knew what a bloodbath of teenage carnage it could be. She had once sat on those same bleachers and watched the school's star athlete practice. And she got plenty of earfuls about the nerd who dared to watch Tommy Jones.

She was just about to say no when Jennie Bright appeared at the door. She was a young Waschbar, a raccoon like wesen. "Do you want to go out to the field with me, Holly?"

Katie relaxed. Holly was safe going out with her. Jennie had a boyfriend of her own that played on the baseball team and she wasn't afraid to speak her mind to the drama llamas.

"May I, please?" Holly asked.

"Sure," Katie nodded. "I'll pick you up after class."

A big smile lit up Holly's face as she jumped to her feet. "Thank you, thank you, thank you, Aunt Katie!"

Katie shooed them on with a laugh.

After class was over, Katie gathered up her things, grabbed Holly's backpack and headed out to the ball field. The first thing she saw was Micah, standing by the fence talking to Holly. He brushed her hair out of her face and even Holly's ears turned red.

He looked up. "Hey, Ms. B. Did you come to watch us practice?"

"Not today," she said. "Hols, its time to go."

"Oh, okay," Holly said. She was hoping Katie would let her come back tomorrow, so she didn't want to make her mad. She looked at Micah. "Well, um, good luck." She motioned towards the field.

"Thanks," he smiled. "Hey, I'll call you tonight, okay?"

She nodded happily. "Bye."

"Bye, Holly." Micah said. "See you tomorrow."

* * *

Hap wasn't living up to his name when Angelina came pounding on his door at 3 in the morning.

"I left Adam," she said as soon as he opened the door.

"What? Angie, what are you doing?" he mumbled still half asleep.

"I left Adam. I need a place to crash. Just for a while. Please Hap." She said. "Please."

He rubbed his eyes as if he wasn't sure he wasn't still dreaming. He didn't want Angelina there with the boys, but she was family. He couldn't turn her away. He stepped aside and let her in. "Keep it down. The boys are asleep upstairs. They have school in a few hours."

He brought her some blankets and told her to sleep on the couch.

"Do you have any whiskey?" she asked. "And how about some food? I haven't eaten since I left."

Hap groaned. He had to be up for work in a few hours too. He still wasn't used to the 9 to 5 regular job for regular people yet, but he was trying. Although his hours were 8 to 4. Part of the conditions of Rolf's boys being put in his care when Mary was committed was that he obtain gainful employment. He had never had 'gainful' employment before, just odd jobs and his various get rich quick schemes, but if it was for Rolf, he could do it. He had found a local moving company that was hiring. He didn't have any experience at anything like that but his sheer brute strength made him an asset as he could move things by himself that usually took 3 men. Not to mention, he'd found that he liked the way it felt to work hard and take care of someone besides himself.

He wasn't about to let Angelina and her issues come in and mess it up.

He stared at her.

"Please, Hap. Adam stole all my tip money for booze and I had to save everything else for gas to get here." For a minute she looked like the little sister she used to be.

He gave in. "Beer's in the fridge in the garage." He set about cooking her some eggs and bacon.

"Thanks, Hap." She suddenly hugged him. "I knew I could count on you."

"So, I called Monroe," she said, sitting down with her beer. "But some woman answered. Did he change his number?"

"Why'd you call Monroe?" he asked, hoping to change the subject.

"I thought he'd take care of me for a few days," she shrugged.

"You're my sister," Hap said. "I'll take care of you."

"Didn't know if I'd be welcome here," she replied. "Still not sure if I am."

"You're my sister," Hap repeated. "You can always come here. Just leave Monroe alone."

"Well, I.."

"Just leave Monroe alone," Hap said with a growl. He set a plate in front of her. "I'm going to bed. I have work in a few hours."

* * *

Micah Lasser was in a hurry to get to school for once. Today was the day. He was going to ask Holly to the prom. He had to. It was only 3 weeks away. He'd been trying to get up the nerve since February. He'd decided it was today or nothing. He was a Blutbad, after all. Not a Mausehertz.

"Come on, Jake, get your butt down here," he yelled as he walked into his Uncle Hap's kitchen. He and his younger brother had been living there for the past few months while their mom got back on her feet. Which was the nice way he and Uncle Hap had of saying she'd committed around Jake.

"Hey, Son, where's the fire?" A leggy red head, leaning against the counter, asked.

"Aunt Angie!" He bounded over to her like an eager puppy. "When did you get back in town?"

"Just this morning," she smiled, hugging him. "So what's the big hurry? Last time I was here, Hap had to practically drag you to school. You haven't become a nerd while I've been gone, have you?"

Before he could reply, Hap snarled. "There are worse things he could do in this world." He wasn't happy with Angelina just showing up on his doorstep just when he finally had Micah headed in the right direction again. Her one drink from last night had turned into ten and she was slightly slurring her words.

"Down, Boy," Angelina snapped. "I was just joking."

"He's finally gonna ask Holly Clark to the prom," Jake said, coming into the room.

"Holly Clark?" Hap said. "Isn't that the Holly that's been living with Monroe? The wild girl?"

"Yeah, but she's not that wild," Micah answered. "She's been coming to school with Ms. Burkhardt for half days since January. She says that her therapist thought it would be good idea to start slow before she goes to school full time next year."

"Yeah, and Micah has the major hots for her," Jake supplied in the usual 14 year old manner. "But then, I think he has the hots for Ms. B., too."

"I do not!" Micah swore. He liked Ms. B. for a teacher, that was all.

"Who's Ms. Burkhardt?" Angelina asked. She remembered that Detective Burkhardt was the cop on Rolf's case. She also remembered that he was a Grimm.

"Oh, she's Detective Nick's sister," Micah said. "She's my Lit. teacher."

"Really?" Angelina said, less concerned. Some prissy teacher didn't interest her. She was more concerned with why her nephew was calling that Grimm, Detective Nick. That was way to chummy sounding.

"Anyway, Holly's been living with her and Mr. Monroe for a couple of months now," Micah said. "Though, I think, technically she lives with Ms. B. and Ms. B lives with Monroe."

That caught her attention. She narrowed her eyes. "This Ms. Burkhardt lives with Monroe? _My Monroe?_" Well, she'd just have to see about that.

She'd just have to see about that, indeed.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Grimm is owned by NBC. I'm just borrowing the characters for a while. I don't own the pictures either.

Please read and review! Tell me what you think or what you'd like to see happen or anything. I love every one I get!

A/N: Keeping with Hap being alive, Angelina isn't wanted for murder. Orson went after Hap and Rolf just because they were Blutbads and he was crazy, to make a long story short.

I love this Fandom!

* * *

"He's not your Monroe anymore, Angelina," Hap said after Micah and Jake had left. "I meant what I said last night. You're welcome to stay here for as long as you need, but you leave Monroe alone."

"The hell I will," Angelina said, morphing. "You don't tell me what to do."

"You're in my house. Leave him alone or leave my house," Hap said. He morphed and stared her down.

She stared at him for a long moment before shifting back. "What? Do you have the hots for the little teacher too?"

Hap growled at her before shifting back. "No. Monroe's happy. Let him be. All you're going to do is mess up what he's got going then run away again. I've been watching you do that for years. He's my friend. I'm not watching you do that to him again."

"Whatever," she rolled her eyes.

"I'm serious, Angie. Either leave him alone or find some where else to stay," Hap said. "I have to get to work. Sleep it off and get a shower before the boys get home. Don't offer them any alcohol." He left.

Angelina laid down on the sofa and picked up her phone. She hit redial. This time the phone went to voice mail.

"Hey, Baby. Its me. I'm in town. Call me sometime. I..., I really miss you, Monroe." She hung up. She smiled. Monroe had never been able to resist her. Ms. Burkhardt was in for a surprise if she thought she had any hold on him.

* * *

Monroe came in quietly. It was late. Really late. The job hadn't been as hard as he thought it was going to be, so he'd stayed late to finish it up and come home early. The jeweler he was working for always tended to exaggerate things anyway. The 10 watches he needed repaired had only been seven and the antique Panerai was really a knockoff with plastic gears. As was most of the stuff in the guy's shop, he suspected. When he'd pointed that out, the idiot had accused him of not knowing the difference. Yeah. Whatever. He didn't think the guy was a crook, just a moron who didn't know real from fake. He only went because the guy normally called him about twice a year and made it well worth his time.

He put his tool bag away and slipped upstairs. Holly was in bed with Katie, several magazines laying between them. He moved the magazines, then pulled the covers back to move Holly.

Katie woke up and smiled sleepily. "Hey, you. I thought you weren't going to be home until tomorrow morning."

"Job didn't take as long I thought it would," he said. "Besides, I missed my girls."

"Awe," Katie replied, teasingly. She watched as he picked Holly up easily. He was usually so sedate, she often forgot how strong he really was.

He lifted Holly up and carried her to her room without waking her.

He laid her in bed and covered her up.

"Glad you're home, Uncle Eddie," she mumbled, without ever opening her eyes. "Love you." She turned over and went back to sleep.

He smiled. That was the first time she'd ever said that. He brushed her hair back from her face. "Love you, too, Kiddo."

He quietly shut the door as he stepped out into the hall. He pulled his phone out of his pocket. Angelina had left him three voice mails. He hadn't listened to them, but he hadn't been able to bring himself to delete them either. He looked at them one last time, then hit delete all.

Once in bed, he pulled Katie against his chest and kissed her shoulder. "What's been going on here?" He asked.

"Oh, a very exciting day. Holly wouldn't let me tell you on the phone, but she got invited to the prom," she said, squirming against him.

"Really?" He stopped. "By who?"

"Micah Lasser," Katie replied.

Monroe groaned. "Why does it have to be little Micah?"

Katie laughed and turned to face him. "Honey, when was the last time you saw 'little' Micah?"

"I don't know. A few years, I guess. Why?"

"Little Micah is six feet, four inches of long haired, blue eyed, muscled out teenage hunk. And he likes our Holly."

"That doesn't make it better," Monroe said. "How do you know he doesn't just see her as an easy target for.., you know."

"One, I've been watching him around her for weeks now. I think he really likes her," she replied. "Two, did you not hear my description of him? If tail was all he wanted, he wouldn't be bothering with Holly. He has girls practically throwing themselves at him in the halls at school."

"Still not helping." He said. "Are we going to let her go?"

"I think we should," she replied. "I mean, she's seventeen. She's going to want to start dating at some point and I think this would be a good first date. It'll be in a very public place, and besides, I'll be there."

"You will?"

"Senor class sponsor. I have to chaperone prom. Boy, I'll be glad to get Freshman class next year. They don't do nearly as much." She snuggled closer to him and kissed his neck.

"Okay," he replied. "Only because you're going to be there. Now I'm tired of talking. Kiss me."

She laughed and slipped her arms around his neck, kissing him deeply.

* * *

Angelina stared at her phone. She couldn't believe Monroe hadn't called her back yet. Monroe never let her down. She thought about calling again, but didn't want to seem desperate. She went and got another beer instead. Tomorrow she would have to go get some real liquor. She'd also also have to find a way to stop by Monroe's without Hap knowing. She had to see him and she was more than a little curious to see this Ms. Burkhardt.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the short chapter. Better ones coming soon.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Grimm is owned by NBC. I'm just borrowing the characters for a while. I don't own the pictures either.

Please read and review! Tell me what you think or what you'd like to see happen or anything. I love every one I get!

A/N: Keeping with Hap being alive, Angelina isn't wanted for murder. Orson went after Hap and Rolf just because they were Blutbads and he was crazy, to make a long story short.

I love this Fandom!

* * *

Angelina was up early. She intended to be out of the house before Hap and the boys were up. She didn't need any questions for her plans.

She'd put on her tightest jeans and brushed her hair till it fairly crackled with electricity. A black tank top and some bright red lipstick and she was ready to go. She threw on her leather jacket and took off on her bike.

As she approached the familiar blue house, she slowed down, coming to a stop a few houses down from it. She was thankful that some of Monroe's neighbors were bikers so an extra motorcycle on the street raised little attention.

She found a safe spot to watch the two plate glass picture windows in the front of the house. She could see Monroe through one of them, sitting at his workbench with a cup of coffee. Suddenly a young girl came running into the room, almost in a blur. She threw her arms around his neck in a hug that nearly sent both of them toppling to the floor. Then she stood beside him, practically bouncing on her heels while talking animatedly. Twice that Angelina saw, Monroe caught the girl's arms and directed them away from the clocks on his bench. That must be the Holly that Micah was so crazy over she decided.

"Oh, she's cute," she thought. She laughed to herself, wondering how Monroe liked having that little bundle of energy in his so orderly home.

The girl hugged him again before heading towards the front door.

Angelina jumped back behind the tree she was standing by when she came outside.

"God," she thought. "Is this what I'm reduced too? Hiding behind a tree like a peeping tom?" She went to step back out when the girl started, very obviously, sniffing the air. For a moment, she thought Holly looked right her. But then Holly shrugged and got in to a car that was way too new to be Monroe's.

She looked back at the window. A petite brunette was straddling Monroe's lap with her arms around his shoulders, smiling at him. She leaned in and kissed him. For a moment, Angelina saw red. She wanted to grab the little hussy and throw her through a window like she had her brother the year before.

So, that was Ms. Burkhardt. Angelina watched her as she walked out. She didn't look like much to her. A little short, with messy brown hair pinned up on her head. She was wearing a skirt and heels. Prissy little teacher, just like Angelina thought.

As soon as the car was out of sight, Angelina walked up to the door. She ran her fingers through her hair and started to knock on the door when in swung open. She jumped back a step. She wasn't expecting that.

"Monroe, hey," she smiled, recovering her wits. "How are you?"

It took Monroe a few seconds more to recover his wits. "An..Angelina, what are you doing here?"

"I'm in town for a while and I just wanted to come by and see how you are doing," she said. "Can I come in?"

Monroe looked at his watch. He really had to be downtown by nine but he had a few minutes. He sighed. He knew he was going to regret this. "Well, okay. I guess for a few minutes, but I really have to be somewhere at nine."

She smiled as she stepped past him.

They went in the kitchen and he gave her a cup of coffee.

"So how have you been?" she asked.

"Good. Good," he replied, obviously ill at ease. "Um.. how's Adam?"

"Oh that," she scoffed. "So over."

"Really?"

"Yeah," she wandered around the kitchen. "Not going back there. I mean, it was never that serious anyway. He's such a child. I mean, how long can you just work for beer money?" She took a picture of Katie, Holly, and him off the refrigerator. Juliette had taken it on the day that they had signed the custody papers. "I hear you're becoming quite the family man."

"Yeah, I guess," he said. "Katie's great. Holly too. I can't believe how much she's changed in the last year. Calmed down. Of course, a lot of that is due to Katie, not me." He looked at his watch again. He couldn't be late for this.

Angelina put the picture back and walked over to him. She put her coffee cup down and looked up at him. "You look good, Eddie. You really do."

He swallowed hard and let his eyes drift from her face for just a second.

She smiled as the name had the desired effect on him. She'd always called him Monroe, except when they were making love. She looked him up and down appreciatively before moving away. "Well, I know you're in a hurry, so I'll get out of your hair. I just wanted to tell you that I appreciate how much you've done for Micah. Hap told me you helped him out a couple of times."

Monroe followed her towards the door. "Oh, that was nothing. Mostly Katie."

She growled to herself. There was that name again. And her scent was all over the house. "Well, anyway. Remember when he was little and he thought everything you and Hap did was just awesome. It drove Rolf crazy. He just knew Micah was going to grow up to be a wild biker boy. Who would have thought he'd end up dating your daughter?" At the door, she grasped his hand and leaned up on her toes to kiss his cheek. "Call me sometime," she said as she sauntered toward her motorcycle.

Monroe watched her for a minute, then looked at his watch. He was really going to have to rush if he going to meet Nick on time.

* * *

Monroe made it to the park a few minutes before Nick. He was glad. He needed a few minutes to gather his thoughts. He took a sip of his coffee. He didn't really want it. He just needed something to do with his hands.

"Hey, is one of those for me?" Nick asked, walking towards him with a smile. He was pointing at the coffee and doughnuts on the bench by Monroe.

"Yeah, go ahead," Monroe replied.

Nick sat down beside him and took a sip of his coffee. He grabbed a doughnut and took a bite of it. "Aww.., man, this is great. Hank and I have been at the station for the last 24 hours and its not looking like we'll be done anytime soon."

"Tough case?"

"Oh yeah," Nick nodded.

"Wesen involvement?" Monroe asked.

"Nah, domestic dispute turned ugly. Ex-husband is the best suspect we have, but he has an alibi. Actually, he has four alibis. There in lies the problem." He finished his doughnut and leaned back, enjoying the sunshine. "Anyway, you called me here. What's up?"

Monroe took a deep breath. He didn't know where to start. He didn't even want to be doing this, but as his dad had so kindly reminded him, his Blutbad traditions wouldn't let him do any differently. "Okay, first off, laugh and die."

"I won't," Nick said, taking another domut.

"I want to ask Katie to marry me," Monroe said.

To his credit, Nick didn't laugh. He did choke on his doughnut and almost asphyxiate but he didn't laugh. After he finished coughing, he took a sip of his coffee and looked at Monroe.

"Are you seriously asking for my permission to marry Katie?" He asked, trying not to laugh. "You know she'll kill you if she finds that out."

"Blessing is a better word for it, I think," Monroe said, slightly offended. "Dude, its a wesen thing, okay? Don't judge. You're the closest thing she has to a dad."

Nick smiled, "I'm not judging. I'm just surprised is all. Man," he shook his head in disbelief. He looked down at the bench, then back at Monroe. "If I say yes, can I have the rest of the doughnuts?"

"Dude! Be serious!" Monroe said.

"I am. I mean, what am I supposed to say. She's 26, she's been married before. You live together. Technically, you have a child together, and I'm cool with all that," Nick laughed. Seeing the look on Monroe's face, he softened. Maybe this was an important thing to wesens and not just Monroe in particular. "Listen, Monroe, in all seriousness, it's cool. You didn't even need to ask. You've saved her life twice. You keep her safe. When she's with you, I don't feel the need to call her twenty times a day just to be sure she's safe. Most importantly, you make her happy. It might have taken me a while to catch on, but even I can see that and that's all I want. Her, safe and happy. You have my blessing." He clapped Monroe's shoulder. "Besides," he smirked. "If you screw up, there's always the Doppelarmbrust."

Monroe laughed. "Aunt Marie's trailer of doom."

"Just be glad you didn't have to ask her."

"No joke." Monroe agreed. "I don't think I would have."

"You might have lost your head," Nick laughed, standing up. "Sorry, I've got to get back to the station."

"Hey, Nick," Monroe said, standing up. "Thanks."

Nick smiled and quickly hugged the older man. "No problem. Can I still have the doughnuts?" He joked.

"Yeah, take them," Monroe handed him the box. "Just don't let Katie know I bribed you with a box of doughnuts."

"Don't you ever let Juliette know the same," Nick said, leaving. "She already picks on me enough about cops and doughnuts thing."

* * *

Holly stood outside the school waiting for Monroe to pick her up. She hated that she wouldn't get to see Micah play baseball again today, but she was only supposed to be at school for half days this year. Besides, she got to eat lunch with him before she had to leave, and today was a special day. She started waving when she saw Monroe pull up.

She dropped her backpack in the backseat, then sat down and buckled her seat belt. "Did you talk to Nick? Did you get the ring?"

"I did both," Monroe replied, handing her a small box.

"Oh my goodness!" Holly said practically bouncing in her seat when she opened it. "It's perfect! I can't wait for Aunt Katie to see it! She's gonna be so happy! When are you going to ask her? When are you two gonna get married? I can't wait!"

"Whoa, slow down, Holly," Monroe said. "First, I don't know when I'm going to ask her and second, she has to say yes before we can get married. So you have to keep it quiet for a little while longer, okay?"

Holly looked disappointed that he wasn't going to ask Katie right then, but she nodded and made a locking motion with her fingers over her lips. "You know, you should take her back to that restaurant you went to on your first date and ask her there. That would be soooo romantic!"

"Katie lets you read way too many romance novels," Monroe laughed. He didn't want to tell her that his and Kate's first date ended with him sending her ex-husband to the ER.

While Monroe was fixing them lunch, Holly walked around the house, sniffing it out. She tried to hide what she was doing, but Monroe knew it well enough. When she got to the kitchen, she became more obvious. She sniffed the air and turned her eyes sharply towards him, but didn't say anything. She just lit a scented candle, letting him know she smelt Angelina's presence there, took her plate and went to the table.

* * *

Reviews always appreciated! Angelina wasn't supposed to show up yet, but she just wouldn't behave. LOL!

Thanks for reading!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Grimm is owned by NBC. I'm just borrowing the characters for a while. I don't own the pictures either.

Please read and review! Tell me what you think or what you'd like to see happen or anything. I love every one I get!

I love this Fandom!

* * *

"Ask them."

Holly was on the phone for the tenth time that day with Micah. It was Saturday and school was out. She could hear Eddie downstairs playing his cello. She smiled. She always loved when he did that. She liked the way it sounded and it made her feel calm when her nerves were on edge. She also liked that Uncle Eddie always seemed to know when she was feeling that way, too. She knew Aunt Katie was sitting on the couch, listening to him and grading papers.

"Okay, okay," she laughed. "But they're not going to let me."

"They're letting you go to Prom," Micah replied. "This is just a burger and a movie."

"Yeah, only because Aunt Katie is chaperoning," she said.

"Just ask them," he said. "Oh, and if it helps, tell them my little brother is coming with us."

"Is he?"

"Yeah, that's the other thing. Uncle Hap has to go somewhere so I if I want to go somewhere, I have to take Jake with me. He doesn't want him to stay here with Aunt Angie alone for some reason. So, if you still want to go, go ask them and call me back," he said. "The worst thing they can do is say no."

"Okay," she agreed. "I'll call you right back." Holly hung up the phone and ran down the stairs.

Monroe looked at the ceiling when Holly came pounding down the stairs. That was another thing that had changed about his life. It was never quiet in their house unless Holly was in school or asleep. She was always running or bouncing or dancing to music at top volume. He honestly didn't mind. He remembered what it was like to have that much unrestrained energy pulling at you. Hell, he still could have that if he didn't exercise so much. However Holly still idled on high even after running three miles in the park with Katie every day. They definitely had to find something else for her to do to burn off energy.

Holly sat down on the floor by Katie.

"Hey, Holly-Lolly," Katie said, reaching out to run her fingers through Holly's hair, before going back to her papers.

Holly smiled. Nick had started calling her that and it had stuck. At first she didn't like it, but now she did.

"Wrong!" Katie said, slashing through something on a test paper.

Monroe stopped playing and looked at her. "Katie, Sweetheart, do you do that in class?"

"Do what?" Katie looked up, oblivious.

"Say 'wrong' every time you find a wrong answer on a paper," he replied. "Cause that would be really annoying if I was your student. It would make me paranoid."

Holly started nodding. She didn't take Aunt Katie's class, she was in remedial everything it seemed, but she'd been in Katie's classroom enough to see her doing that. "And last week she made a girl cry."

"Really?" Monroe said, leaning towards Holly. He could barely imagine his Katie being mean enough to make someone cry. "What else does she do?"

"Well," Holly started.

"Did you need something, Holly?" Katie interrupted. Nick already teased her about being a mean teacher. She wasn't going to give Monroe fuel for the same.

"Oh yeah," Holly said, sitting up straighter. "Okay, so don't freak out."

"That doesn't sound good," Monroe teased. "That's kind of the don't look down warning, Hols. It pretty much guarantees we're gonna freak out."

"Sorry. Listen. Micah asked me to go to movies and to eat with him tonight. So, can I go?" she said in a rush.

"I don't know, Holly," Monroe said, shaking his head. "It's kind of late notice."

"Oh, please?" Holly said. "He said he knows its late notice. He thought he had to work, but he got the night off."

"Work?"

"Yeah," Holly said. "He's a box boy at New Seasons."

"What movie?" Katie asked.

"Some car movie," Holly replied. "It starts at 7:45 and ends at 9:50 but he wanted to go eat first. Just a burger or something. Oh, and his brother's going too, if that helps."

Monroe looked over her head at Katie.

Katie shrugged and nodded. She didn't see the harm in letting her go to the movies with Micah and Jake.

Monroe sighed. "Which theater?"

"The one downtown," Holly answered.

"Be back by 10:30 and keep your phone on," He said. "And I have to see Micah's driver's license before you get in a vehicle with him."

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Holly said, jumping to her feet. She was too excited to care about the early curfew. She hugged Katie, then Monroe. "I'm gonna go call him."

* * *

Promptly at six, Micah knocked on the door.

Monroe answered it about 2 seconds from totally 'fanging out'. Despite what Katie had told him, he was still surprised to see that the 'little' boy who used to wedge himself between Monroe and Angelina now stood eye to eye with him. He could only assume the smaller boy standing behind Micah was Jake. He'd still been in diapers when Monroe and Angelina had broken up, at least the first time.

"Hey, Mr. Monroe," Micah smiled.

Katie caught Monroe's hand and pulled him out of the doorway, giving him her best warning look. "Hello, Micah, come on in," she said.

"This is my brother, Jake," Micah said, introducing him to Katie. "He'll be in your class next year."

"Nice to meet you," Katie said, shaking Jake's hand. "I'll be looking forward to it." She elbowed Monroe in the ribs, since he was still just glaring at Micah.

"Nice to see you boys," he said, begrudgingly shaking Micah's hand.

"Oh!" Micah pulled his wallet out. "Holly said you wanted to see my license." He handed it over. "Here's my license and my insurance. I'm legal to drive."

Monroe studied the cards until Katie cleared her throat. She motioned for him to give them back.

"Micah!" Holly came down the stairs. "Hey. Hey, Jake."

Jake just waved, but Micah smiled. "Hey, Holly. Ready to go?"

Holly nodded. She looked at Monroe for approval.

"10:30, Holly," he said. "That means 10:30 in this house."

"Yes, sir," both she and Micah replied.

"Have a good time," Katie said as she closed the door. She turned on Monroe. "Well, you didn't kill him, at least."

"What?" He asked, innocently.

"You went all Papa-wolf on him," she laughed. She stood on her tiptoes to wrap her arms around his neck.

"He won't be late," he replied.

"You're cute when you're being all protective." She kissed him. "Besides, you're missing a major point."

"What's that?"

"We have the house all to ourselves," she replied.

"True." He picked her up and head upstairs.

* * *

Later, they were watching some movie, with Katie laying against his chest. She had her fingers laced through his.

"Quit looking at the clock, Eddie," she said accusingly. "It's only 9:15. And despite your best efforts to make him out to be some juvenile delinquent, Micah is really just a good kid who made some bad decisions when he was in a bad situation."

"You're cute when you're championing your favorite student," he said.

"Boy. Championing. Big word," she teased.

Monroe hugged her tighter. He didn't know what possessed him to do it. He'd thought of a dozen more romantic ways, but with Katie snuggled in his arms, the scent of her shampoo and chlorine clinging to her still wet hair, he couldn't think of a better moment.

"Kate, will you marry me?" He asked.

"What?" She looked up at him. They had talked about it before, but she had no idea he was thinking about it so soon.

"Marry me," he repeated.

"Are you serious?"

"More serious than I have ever been in my life," he said. "So, will you?"

Katie started nodding with tears in her eyes. "Yes," she whispered.

"Yes?"

"Yes," she smiled. "Definitely, yes."

"Good," he said, kissing her. "Now you can have this." He fished the ring he'd been carrying around with him out of his pocket and slipped it on her finger. He liked the way it looked on her small hand. She was his. No one could argue with that now. "I love you."

"I love you, too," Katie replied. She kissed him hard. "I love you so much."

He hugged her and kissed her back, moving down to bite her neck just above her collar. She moaned and dragged his lips back to hers.

It seemed like no time when the door opening caused them to pull apart.

Monroe looked up at his grandfather clock. "10:25."

"Right on time," Katie said. "A little early even."

"Too early," he replied. "He's sucking up."

Katie laughed. "Nah, he had his little brother with him. Hard to get up to anything with your little sibling tagging along. Just ask Nick sometime."

When Holly came into the room, she stopped at a stand still. She looked from Katie to Monroe, then down at Katie's hand. Her eyes lit up and she covered her mouth with her hand. "Oh, my goodness! You did it! You said yes!" She practically flew across the room and into their arms. "I'm so happy! Now you can really be my mom and dad!"

They hugged her back.

Monroe was really happy with his little pack. Even if it never was quiet or calm anymore. Somehow, without him even hardly realizing it, the wolf in him had shifted from predator to protector and he could live with that.

* * *

A/n: Hap was on a date of his own. Bonus point to whoever can guess who is date was. LOL.

Thanks for reading!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Grimm is owned by NBC. I'm just borrowing the characters for a while. I don't own the pictures either.

Please read and review! Tell me what you think or what you'd like to see happen or anything. I love every one I get!

I love this Fandom!

* * *

Angelina wasn't sure what was possessing her. She wasn't the type that ran after guys. Men came to her. Even Monroe had always come to her, eventually. Sometimes it took a little convincing, but he did come to her. It was bothering her that he hadn't even done so much as returned her calls. She hated this desperate feeling. She had to do something, she just didn't know what. Going to his house alone again would seem even more desperate than she already felt and she refused to call again.

Then Hap gave her the perfect opportunity. When he'd mentioned that he was going over to Monroe's after work to Micah, she saw her chance.

"Could I go with you?" she asked sweetly. She knew exactly how to handle her brothers. She always had. All she had to do was put on the sweet, innocent, little sister act. "I never go anywhere. I feel like I'm on house arrest here."

"Get a job," Hap answered. "That'll give you somewhere to go everyday."

"I know, Brother, and I will. Just as soon as I decide how long I'll be staying," she replied. "Please?" She pouted just a bit. "No matter what else we may be, Monroe is still my friend."

Hap caved. "Okay. Fine."

She smiled. She knew she could talk him into it.

* * *

"It's open," Monroe called out when he heard Hap knocking in the door. He was expecting Hap. He wasn't expecting Angelina, however. He groaned when he saw her behind Hap. He'd hoped that if he ignored her long enough, she'd get the hint and back off. Apparently not.

"Hey, Hap, Angelina," he said. "I didn't know you were coming."

"Warden decided to let me out," she smiled.

"Hey, Man," Hap said. "Where's Katie?"

"Working late," Monroe replied. "She should be home anytime."

"A teacher working late?" Angelina scoffed. "Aren't their schedules kind of set?"

"Hardly." Monroe replied, snarkily. "Holly, come down please," He called upstairs.

Holly came downstairs. "What's up?" She noticed Hap and Angelina. "Hey, Mr. Hap," she smiled. She stared at Angelina.

"Holly, this is Hap's sister, Angelina," Monroe said. "She's a friend of mine."

Angelina held her hand out. "Hello, Holly. Micah talks about you all the time."

When she stepped closer, her scent flooded Holly's senses. Her eyes grew wide. She knew that smell. This woman had been here before. She looked at Monroe in surprise, but he didn't seem to notice. "I can't say the same," she replied, begrudgingly shaking Angelina's hand.

"Holly!" Monroe scolded. "That was rude."

"Sorry," Holly mumbled. She looked at Monroe. "I have homework to finish."

"Go ahead," Monroe said.

Holly practically ran back up the stairs. She didn't really have homework. Well, she did but she was to the point that she needed Katie's help with it. She just didn't want to be downstairs with _her. _ She knew that Angelina had been there before and she didn't like the way that woman looked at her Uncle Eddie. She grabbed her phone and texted Micah.

"Your aunt and uncle are here"

It was just a few minutes before he replied.

"Aunt Ang? Really? I thought

Uncle Hap told her to stay

away from Mr. Monroe.

Weird."

Holly replied.

"Y"

"I don't really know.

Something about her always

leaving him and not wanting

the drama again."

"LEAVING HIM!

what"

After what seemed like forever to Holly, Micah sent back several texts at once.

"Crap. You didn't know that,

did you? A long time ago,

Like before Jake was even

born, Aunt Angie used to

date Mr. Monroe."

"Anyway, I think it was pretty

hot and heavy, but then, I

was just a kid, so maybe not. But

I think it was for a really

long time."

"I know Memaw thought

they were going to get

married one day and

was pretty pissed when

they broke up."

"And apparently they've

been together a couple

of times since then, cause

Uncle Hap told her to

stay away from him cause

he was tired of all the

drama she creates when

she comes to town."

"Him and Uncle Hap

have been friends since

they were our age."

Holly wrote back.

"Does aunt katie

know that"

"I'm sure. It's not exactly a

secret that they had

lives before they met

each other. I mean, Ms.

B. was married."

"Wait, you did know that

didn't you? If not, I don't

know what I'm talking about."

Despite feeling grumpy about Angelina, especially in light of the new information, Holly laughed.

"I know that even"

"LOL. Gotta go.

Manager watching.

Will call when off

work."

Holly put her phone down and wandered over to her window. Monroe, Hap and Angelina were in the backyard. Part of her wanted to go out there and 'overhear' what was being said, but a bigger part of her didn't want to be around _that woman. _ She told herself that she didn't like the way she smelt, but truth was, she didn't like the way she was sidling up to Monroe. She hoped Aunt Kate would be home soon. Uncle Eddie never looked at anyone else when Aunt Katie was around.

* * *

"I'm home," Katie called, coming in the front door.

Holly ran down the stairs. She was happy to finally see Katie. "They're in the backyard."

"They?" Katie repeated, confused. "Oh, right. Hap was stopping by. I remember that now." She'd been forgetting the silliest things lately.

"Yeah," Holly said. She jumped down the last two steps, grabbing her hand. "Let's go outside."

"Okay," Katie laughed. "Just let me put my things down."

Hap jumped up when he saw Katie. He bounded over to her and lifted her up in a hug and spun her around quickly. "Katie! How are you? You look great!" He set her back on her feet.

Katie held on to his arm while the world spun back the other direction. "Thank you, Hap. Long time, no see. Thank goodness."

"Yeah, looks like Micah's doing okay again," he smiled. "Of course, you get Jakey next year."

Monroe growled in his throat. He knew it was irrational. He knew how Katie and Hap knew each other, and truthfully, kind of liked that they were friends. Hap was definitely easier to explain to people who already liked him. However, the wolf in him didn't like seeing another Blutbad male hugging his mate. He stood up.

"Hey, I'm your fiance, come hug me," He said.

"Hap came to me," she shot back with a smile.

"Fiancee?" Hap grabbed her hand and looked at it. "You two are getting married? Awesome!" He hugged her again, thankfully not spinning her around. Then did the same to Monroe. "That's just..., That's just awesome!"

"Thanks," Monroe laughed.

In the confusion, no one but Holly saw Angelina shift for just a second.

"Congratulations," Angelina said, walking over to them. She held her hand out to Katie. "I'm Angelina, by the way."

"Hi," Katie said. "You're Hap's sister, right? It's so nice to meet you."

She shook her hand and looked at Monroe incredulously. What was Angelina doing there?

He shrugged. "Hard day?" He asked, trying to change the subject.

* * *

"Holly, put the phone up and go to bed," Monroe said. It seemed like she'd been on her phone all evening, either texting or talking. For someone who spent nine years in the woods, she was quickly catching on to technology. "Or I'll take it away."

Holly was laying on her bed, with the door open. She looked up at Monroe, her eyes flickering red. She was still annoyed that he let that Angelina in their house. She didn't like her one bit which was really confusing because she kind of smelt like Micah. And she was his aunt. He liked her. He loved her. But he didn't see, or hear, the way she kept making snide comments about Aunt Katie. She did like the way Aunt Katie didn't seem the least bit bothered by it. Aunt Katie just kept smiling at her. Holly did notice her glaring at Monroe a couple of times, though. So Holly followed suit.

"Really, Holly?" He said, his eyes turn red. "Over the phone?"

She got the point. She rolled her eyes, letting them fade back to blue. "I've got to go, Micah..., Yeah.., I'll talk to you tomorrow. Bye." She hung up and put the phone on her nightstand. "Happy?" She stood up and shut the door.

Monroe went back to the kitchen where Katie was still sitting at the bar, working on some tests.

"Are we really sure letting her have a boyfriend is good thing?" he asked.

"I don't know," Katie replied without looking up. "How much influence has his Aunt had on his life?" Hap and Angelina hadn't been there long, but it was long enough for Katie's nerves to be worn thin.

Monroe stopped and looked at her. "Are you upset?"

"Pissed."

"Oh." He replied.

Katie knew she wasn't being fair. He couldn't help that Hap had brought Angelina with him and to Monroe's credit, he'd either ignored her or out right blew her off the whole time she was there. Still, that was not exactly what Katie had wanted to come home to. She hated the end of school. She was so tired she could barely see the paper in front of her and it seemed that she always short with everyone.

"I didn't know she was going to come with Hap," Monroe said.

"I know." She still didn't look up from the paper she was working on. She'd read the same line three times and it still wasn't making sense. She didn't know if that was because she was tired or mad or both.

Monroe took the pen out of her hand and put his arms around her. "Kate, stop this. If I wanted Angelina, I'd be with Angelina. I don't. I want to be with you and no matter what, that isn't going to change. Pretty soon, she'll get tired of this stupid game she's playing and move on again."

She sighed and leaned against him.

"Come on," he said, trying to pull her to her feet. "It's Friday. Finish this later."

"I can't. I won't have time. Jules and I are taking Holly to get a prom dress and pick out bridesmaids dresses tomorrow."

"Already?" he asked.

"Yeah, well, its the one thing her mom is letting her pick about this wedding, so she's excited," Katie yawned.

"Isn't it her wedding?"

"No. It's her mom's chance to show all her friends that her daughter isn't going to die an old maid."

"How old is Juliette?" He asked. "Twenty- eight?"

"Twenty-nine."

"Still, that's hardly old maid territory."

"Yeah, well, to Mrs. Silverton it is. Juliette was supposed to marry a doctor, not waste her time becoming one," she yawned again.

"Come to bed, Kate," Monroe said. "You're exhausted. This will wait."

That time, she let him lead her to bed.

* * *

"Katie, you are way too nice," Juliette said. They were sitting outside a dressing room, waiting on Holly to try on what seemed like the twentieth dress that day.

Katie was way over this shopping trip, but she was trying to stay happy for Holly's sake as the day wasn't going as the teen had thought it would, starting with the fact that Grace had asked to join them but then didn't show up. You could practically feel the hurt coming off of Holly when she realized Grace had stood her up.

"What?"

"What do you mean, what?" Juliette asked. "If one of Nick's ex-girlfriends showed up at our door, I certainly wouldn't invite her in for tea."

"I didn't invite her in," Katie said.

"Well, you didn't throw her out."

"Yeah, cause that would have been so grown up," Katie shot back. "You used to date my boyfriend. Get the hell out."

"Monroe let this woman come in your house and insult you and didn't do anything about it. That's even worse." Juliette said.

"Yeah, well, nothing she said was an outright insult."

"Oh, so she's a sneaky bitch?" Juliette replied. That's one of the many things Katie loved about her soon to be sister-in-law. If she was your friend, she was on your side all the way. "You need to say something, Kate. Monroe isn't Tommy and you can say when you don't like something."

"I know." Katie decided to change the subject. "Hey, Holly-Lolly, how you doing in there?"

* * *

A/N: I just wanted to have Katie and Angelina meet in a non-confrontational way to start with. All the stuff about Nick and Juliette getting married is set up for another installment if I keep writing this arc. Also, Holly's bad grammar with texting is intentional.

Next up, Prom Night. Hopefully.

Hope you all enjoyed this chapter.

Thanks for reading!


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Grimm is owned by NBC. I'm just borrowing the characters for a while. I don't own the pictures either.

Please read and review! Tell me what you think or what you'd like to see happen or anything. I love every one I get!

Sorry for the long break. Real life jumped up and bit me in the behind last week.

I love this Fandom!

* * *

_Katie woke up early. She hadn't been sleeping that well. She looked at Monroe's still sleeping form beside her and smiled. She was so happy. She yawned and stretched. She decided to get on up and finish grading her 9th grade papers. She'd be happy when school was over. It seemed like every student had wait to the last minute to turn in projects and ask for extra credit work. She peeked in at Holly on her way downstairs. _

_Holly was curled up with her old bear clutched in her hand. It was one of the few things she still had from the happier part of her childhood. Katie smiled. _

_She walked into the kitchen, thinking she'd go ahead and start some coffee, maybe even make a hot breakfast for everyone. Eddie would be up to exercise soon. She flipped on the light._

"_Hello, Katelyn."_

_She jumped back against the counter. "Tommy!" she gasped. "No, no, you're dead. Nick shot you."_

"_Stupid Katelyn," her ex-husband sneered from where he was leaning against the back door. "You don't even know the difference in dead and wounded."_

"_No, I buried you," she struggled to comprehend this vision before her._

"_My parents would never allow that," he laughed. "Put stupid Katelyn in charge of something so important? Not hardly."_

_Katie opened her mouth to scream but no sound would come out. Tommy had crossed the space between them in flash, pressing her painfully against the counter, his hands wrapped around her throat._

_Her hands scrambled frantically for something to use as a weapon as she struggled to get enough air down to scream. _

_Eddie was right upstairs. If she could just make some noise, he'd be down in a shot. She gave up looking for a weapon and clawed at his hands. _

"_Don't you get it, Katie?" he whispered. "You will always be mine."_

Katie sat up with a start. She was breathing hard. Her heart was racing. It was just another dream.

"Not real," she told herself. "Just a dream."

Monroe reached out and pulled her to him. "It's okay, Sweetheart. It's okay. I'm here. You're safe." He whispered against her hair. "He can't hurt you anymore."

She was rigid against his chest, her hands grasping the material of his t-shirt. After a few minutes, he felt her relax. The smell of fear dissipated. Her breathing and heart slowed. She snuggled against him, nuzzling his neck.

"Sorry to wake you." She said.

"Hush. Nothing to be sorry for," he said, kissing her cheek.

* * *

Katie hadn't been able to shake the bad feelings her dreams had left her with, but she also had no time to deal with it. It was the day of prom and she'd been at a run all day. She had been to the hotel the prom was being held at to see to the preparations, then she'd ran some last minute errands to get Holly ready, and finally was sitting on Holly's bed watching Juliette fix Holly's hair. Holly was still very protective of her hair. She didn't like for strangers to touch it, but she liked Juliette and she was whiz at that kind of stuff. She'd transformed Holly's wild mane into long silky curls, pulled back from Holly's face with little silver clips. Katie is helping her into her dark blue princess style dress when the doorbell rings.

Holly gave Katie a panicked look. Katie grinned, then called down the stairs.

"Eddie, answer the door please," she said. "AND BE NICE!"

Monroe groaned as he stood up.

"Want to borrow my gun?" Nick joked.

"Nah," Monroe smirked. "This kid would laugh at your gun. Pissed off Blutbad dad, he understands."

He opened the door to see a nervous and much less self-assured Micah than had come to his door before.

"H..,Hi, Mr. Monroe," Micah said. "Is Holly ready?"

"Not yet," Monroe grumbled. "Come in."

Micah stepped inside, still nervous, but he smiled when he saw Nick watching from the den. "Hey, Detective Nick."

"Hey, Micah," Nick said. "Looking good. I should take a picture and hang it up in the station."

"The captain would love that," Micah grinned. Nick had gotten Micah a clerical job at the station, filing papers and such, but he and Hank often sprung him for more 'important' jobs. Mainly following him and Hank around, much to Renard's dislike.

"What's with your tie?" Monroe asked.

Micah looked down at the ends of his bow tie and shrugged. "Oh. I don't know how to tie it, neither did Uncle Hap. I hope one of the teachers can or else, I'll just have to be the dork without one."

Monroe shook his head. This wasn't going to help his big bad dad image. "Come here," he said. "My dad thought this was a skill every grown man should know," he told Micah as he quickly tied the bow tie. "I'm not really sure why, as this is only about the third time I've ever really had a need for it. I think my dad was hoping we'd pick loftier careers than watchmaker or football coach."

"One of our coaches wears one," Micah said. "Of course, I've never seen him coach anything and he is like, a hundred years old, but he does wear a bow tie."

Monroe laughed. "I'll tell my brother. There. All done."

"Nice," Micah said, admiring it. "Thanks!"

"Hello, Micah," Katie said, coming down the stairs. "Holly will be ready in just a minute. You're looking good."

"Thanks, Ms. B," Micah said.

"What time is the dance over?" Monroe asked, through being nice.

"Midnight," Micah answered. "And then we're going to breakfast at Coach Carson's house. All the seniors are."

Katie nodded, backing up his story. "That'll be over around two, right?"

"Right," Micah said. "And then we'll come straight back here."

"Hey, Micah," Holly said, shyly, as she came down the stairs.

"Wow," he said, staring at her. "You.., you're.., wow."

"You look very pretty, Sweetheart," Monroe said.

"Thanks," she smiled. She hugged him, tightly, then Katie. She turned to Micah. "Ready?"

He nodded. He was more than ready to get out of there.

"Two thirty," Monroe said. "On the dot, or I'll come find you."

"I know," Holly grinned. "Two thirty. In the house." They left to meet their friends for dinner.

"Well," Katie said, looking at Monroe. "You weren't too bad this time. Although, I wasn't sure if you were tying his tie or strangling him for a moment there."

"I thought about it," he smirked. "Didn't know where to hide the body."

"I could have help with that," Nick laughed, joining them.

"Real nice," Juliette said from her place on the stairs.

"That's nothing," Katie said. "He used to meet my dates at the door in his uniform. Gun, taser, handcuffs and all."

Nick shrugged. "It worked. Come on, Jules. I'm starving, let's go eat."

She stood up. "Monroe, would you like to join us?"

He shook his head. "No, thanks, Juliette. I have some work to do."

"By that, he means he's going to sit at his work bench and pretend to work while he really stares out the window, waiting for Holly to get home," Katie laughed. She hugged Juliette. "Thank you for helping."

"No problem," she said. "Call me tomorrow and tell me everything."

"Will do." Katie said, as she closed the door behind them. She looked at her watch. "I've got to get a move on."

"Have you eaten today?" Monroe asked.

The thought of food made her stomach turn. "I'll get something later," she promised. She wished she could shake the bad feelings that had been plaguing her all day.

"You look good," Monroe said, when Katie was ready to go. "What's the occasion?"

"Oh, you know," she smiled, wrapping her arms around his neck. "I've have to go keep a bunch of teenagers from having too much fun."

"Two in particular, right?" He smirked.

"Oh, definitely," she agreed. "Watching them like a hawk."

"Not a hawk," he said. "Like a pissed off Blutbad mom. Nothing gets by them. I speak from experience."

"Even better. What are your plans for tonight?"

"Work on a couple of clocks," he said. "Maybe watch a movie that you and Holly would think is too boring. Big night."

"Sounds like," she said. She kissed him. "I have to wait for all the kids to leave, then make sure no one checked into the hotel before I can go home, but I should be home around one or so."

"Do kids really do that?" he asked.

"I did," she smirked. "Of course, I was smart enough to go to a different hotel."

"Didn't need to know that," he said.

"Awe. You asked." She laughed. "Besides, now I know one mistake I can keep other kids from making."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," he smirked. "Go stop kids from having fun. I'll be waiting for you."

"You'll be waiting for Holly. And going postal on Micah if they're one minute late."

"That too," he agreed, kissing her goodbye.

* * *

Monroe sat at his work bench repair a cuckoo clock when his phone beeped. He picked it up with a smile. Katie had been sending him pictures of Holly and Micah throughout the night. Holly did look like she was having fun. Holly had sent him one of Katie dancing with another teacher. A man of about seventy who had taught Katie and even Nick years before.

'Almost done, Sweetheart.'

He smiled, but before he could answer, there was a knock on his door.

He put his phone down and went to answer it.

"Angelina."

Angelina was on his porch. It was after eleven.

"Hey, Monroe," she smiled. Her speech was slightly slurred and she didn't look to steady on her feet. "Can I come in? I," she giggled. "I don't I should be dribing."

"How did you make it this far?" he asked.

"Oh, I wasn't that far," she said. "Was at a friend's over on Rampart?"

'Oh man, Katie's not going to like this,' he thought. He knew she was really messed up. It took a lot to make her even tipsy, much less drunk enough to make her slur words and giggle. He couldn't let her take herself anywhere like this. If she didn't hurt herself, she was sure to hurt someone else. He could call Hap to come and get her.

"Come in," he said, finally.

She took about two steps, then stumbled.

He caught her and half carried, half dragged her into the kitchen. He set her at the table.

"That's why I love you, Monroe," she smiled, dreamily. "You always catch me."

"Maybe its time you stop getting into situations where you need to be caught," he said, ignoring the first part of her statement. He set about making her some strong coffee before calling Hap.

* * *

The first time Monroe called, Hap let it ring. The second time, he knew something was wrong. "Excuse me," he told his date. "I have to answer this."

"Hello?" he said.

"Hey, Hap," Monroe said. "We've got a problem."

"What is it?"

"Angelina's here and she's drunk off her ass," he said. "You need to come get her."

"Man, I'm not at home," Hap said. "I took a friend out to dinner in Clackamas."

"Well, she can't stay here and she can't drive," Monroe said.

"I'm gonna murder her," Hap sighed. "I'll be there as soon as I can."

"Yeah, well, hurry," Monroe said.

"I'm on my way. Just.., just don't let her leave." Hap turned to his date.

"I'm sorry. We're going to have to cut dinner short. Problem with my sister. I need to go pick her up."

She smiled, sympathetically. "I understand. I used to be the problem sister. Let's go."

Hap smiled. He couldn't believe he'd found someone so great. So maybe she had a few skeletons in her closet, but then, who didn't? Another good thing his job had brought into his life.

* * *

While they waited for Hap, Monroe practically force fed Angelina coffee.

It was working. She'd sobered up a little. Not enough that he felt safe enough to put her on her bike, but she was making more sense now and had stopped making everything sound like a question.

"So, how did you meet little miss Grimm?" she asked. "I thought you and Burkhardt barely knew each other."

"We got to know each other better," he said.

"No joke." She looked back at her coffee. "I was just talking. We have to do something."

Monroe sighed. "I helped her out in a bad situation."

"Come on, Monroe. We were friends once. I hope we still are," She said. "We can still talk at least."

"Her ex husband used to beat her up," he said. "One day she didn't show up for work and Nick couldn't get back to check on her, so he called and asked me to. It was.., really bad. I helped her get to the hospital. Since then," he drifted off with a smile. "I've been hooked."

"You saved her, and Holly too, according to Micah. Funny, I never figured you for the hero type, Eddie," she said. She put her cup down and moved closer to him. "Maybe that was the problem. Where's her ex now?"

"In the grave," he replied, with grim satisfaction.

She smiled. "There's the Eddie, I remember. Tell me something," she moved even closer to him. So close she was practically in his lap. "Are you _really_ happy with her? That fragile, little human girl? You can't even really have her, can you?"

"Yes, I am," he said, tersely, getting up and moving away from her. "I love her and she loves me. She loves me for me. Not for what she wants me to be, or what I used to be and she's not fragile. She's strong. She's withstood more than you could ever dream of. We're going to be married. The rest is none of your business."

"Poor Eddie," she said, moving over to him again. "Tied himself to a girl he can't even properly _fuck. _Keep trying to justify it to yourself." She brushed up against him, sliding her arms around his neck. "You know I'm a better woman for you. You know if you were to be with her the way you were with me, even half as free as you can be with me, you'd tear her to shreds."

"There's more to life than that," he said, reaching up to pull her arms from his neck. But she held tight.

"Admit it," she said. "You miss it. You miss me. You miss us."

* * *

Katie was watching Holly and Micah dance to what the DJ promised was the last dance of the night. She was happy. She was more than ready to get home to her own Blutbad heartthrob. She pulled out her phone and checked the time. Then decided to take one more picture of Holly to show Monroe.

"Katie, she's gonna kill you when she finds out you taped all this," Mrs. St. Charles, another chaperone said, slipping her arm around Katie's shoulders.

She laid her head against the older lady's shoulder. Susan had taught her. "I know. But she's just so cute and maybe one day she'll want to see this." She put up her phone as the song ended.

Susan laughed. "Why don't you head out when they leave? You had the early shift. The rest of us can take care of the late shift. Distract that gorgeous guy of yours from waiting up for your daughter."

"Thanks, I think I will," she yawned. She saw Holly and Micah coming towards her.

"We're gonna head out to Coach Carson's now, Ms. B.," Micah said. "If that's okay."

"That's fine," she said. She hugged Holly. "Text me when you get there and when you leave."

"I will, Aunt Kate," Holly said. "Straight there and straight home."

"That's right, and don't doubt that Eddie will come looking for you," she laughed.

"Oh, I don't," Micah spoke up. "She'll be home on time, I promise."

"She better be," Katie said, trying to sound strict. "I can always check your story with Chris."

"I know," Micah smiled. "Can I get a hug, too?"

Katie smiled and hugged him. "I think I might actually miss you next year, Micah."

"You better," he teased. "You'll never have another student like me."

"I don't know if that's a threat or something to look forward to," Katie smiled. "Now, get out of here before I change my mind."

They left and Katie headed home. She knew she wouldn't get Monroe to go to bed until Holly was in the house safe and sound, but she was still ready to get out of her heels and cuddle up on the sofa. She thought about calling him to let him know she was on her way, but changed her mind. She'd be home before she could call.

* * *

Katie didn't notice the motorcycle out front as she got home. She took off her heels as she came in the front door. Eddie wasn't at his bench, or in the den at all, so she padded back to the kitchen.

The sight that greeted her made her blood run cold. Her breath was coming in short, rapid burst. Her chest hurt and her heart was pounding out of it. She couldn't find her voice to speak and she couldn't tear her eyes from the spectacle in front of her. Suddenly, she knew was going to be sick.

* * *

Monroe started to push Angelina away when she pulled him to her and pressed her lips against his.

"Admit it, Eddie," she whispered into his mouth. "You want me. You want me in all the ways that you can't have her."

His eyes flicker red and the wolf in him won out. In that moment, he did want her. He stopped trying to push her away, instead running his hands down to her hips and jerking her against him hard. He shifted to wolf form and back as she rubbed up against him. She tasted of alcohol. The kind they used to drink together. He slid his hand under her behind and she made little growling sounds in her throat as he devoured her mouth.

It was a smell that made him come to his senses. A smell that didn't belong to Angelina. Sugar and jasmines. Kate. He pushed Angelina away, looking past her to see Katie streak out of the room in a blur.

"Kate!" He yelled, but she was already out the front door.

* * *

A/N: Boy this chapter was hard to write. Monroe didn't want to misbehave, but Angelina just wouldn't let him go. Sorry for the language. I just thought Angelina wouldn't be the type to trade words for nicer ones to make her point. Also, I know Monroe is out of character, but Angelina makes him behave out of character in the show.

So, what do you think? What should happen next?


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Grimm is owned by NBC. I'm just borrowing the characters for a while. I don't own the pictures either.

Please read and review! Tell me what you think or what you'd like to see happen or anything. I love every one I get!

I love this Fandom!

* * *

Katie made it to the steps before what little she'd ate that day came back.

Once that was through, she leaned against the column and tried to compose herself, comprehend what she'd seen, she wasn't really sure what. All she knew was she didn't want to go back in that house with that woman.

She felt like she was coming apart at the seams. She was angry and hurt and just devastated. She was shaking. She wanted to scream or cry. She alternately wanted to run away or go back in there and kick Angelina's skinny ass out in to the street. She'd never been a fighter. She'd survived Tommy by running and hiding and sheer luck. Though she'd never tried to fight Tommy back, not until she met Eddie.

His voice was as soft as silk when he spoke. "Katie?"

She could tell he was right behind her. "Don't." She held her hand out, motioning for him to stop. She stepped away. "Don't touch me." She was amazed by how steady her voice sounded as she turned to face him.

Monroe let his hands drop to his sides. He was looking at the ground, the way he did when he felt bad about letting his wolf side get the better of him. "Kate, I...,"

"No," she interrupted him. "Don't talk. I don't want to hear it. I don't want to hear how stupid Katelyn is too stupid to know what she saw. I've heard it all before."

His head snapped up. "I've never called you that. I would never call you that."

"No. You didn't have to say it," She shot back. She looked away as tears threatened to overtake her. She made up her mind what to do. "I'm leaving. Get rid of her if you ever want me to come back." She made a wide path around him to the door. She'd left her keys inside.

Angelina was leaning against the kitchen doorway. She looked so self-assured and confident. Katie had never understood why women always went after the other woman when it was never all their fault. She'd certainly never went after any of Tommy's lovers. Secretly she was hoping he would leave her for one of them. Then again, she'd never come face to face with any of them. She had to admit it was tempting, especially with someone so smug about it.

"Stupid bitch." Angelina had heard enough of Katie and Monroe's conversation to know that word would set her off.

"Excuse me?" Katie replied.

"You heard me, Stupid." She walked towards Katie.

"You need to get the hell out of my house," Katie snapped.

"Not your house, Stupid."

Monroe caught Katie as she practically flew towards Angelina. Katie was no match for her, especially if she fanged out and he knew it. "Kate, no! Angelina, get out!"

"What?" Angelina couldn't believe he was still taking that human, that little Grimm-girl over her.

"Get out!" He roared. "And don't you ever call her stupid!" He pushed Katie into the den and grabbed Angelina by the arm, hauling her out the door. "Wait for Hap out here and don't come back."

"Oh, come on," she said. "You can't still want her."

"She's my mate, Angelina," he said. "You stay away from her or I'll make you stay away."

Angelina scoffed. "She's not your mate. You only want her because she's a Red Cap. If she wasn't you'd be seeing her as a meal and not a mate."

"Don't come back," he repeated. He shut the door on her, not really caring if she waited for Hap or took off on her on at the moment.

"Katie?"

"What?" She replied, sharply. She was still standing in the den.

He looked at her, not really sure what to say. He wasn't going to insult her intelligence by tell her it wasn't what it looked like. It was. Or that it wasn't his fault. It was that, too.

"I'm sorry."

"Yeah." Her voice was flat and emotionless. She brushed past him and went upstairs. She managed to make it behind the closed door of their bedroom before she started crying.

* * *

Angelina was sitting on the steps with her head in her hands when Hap showed up. She wasn't sure what had happened. Monroe had never turned her down for anyone. He'd even fought with his own Dad over her. That was practically unheard of in Blutbad clans. Elders were respected above all. She might have still fixed things if she hadn't called Katie stupid. She could tell she didn't like it, but how was she to know that was Katie's berserk button? The woman taught AP classes. How stupid could she really believe she was? She was never happier to see Hap in her life.

"Aw, Ange, what did you do?" He sighed, when he saw her.

She looked up at him. "What I do best, Big Brother. Screwed up. Again."

Hap managed to refrain from telling her that he'd told her so as he helped her up and over to his truck. She reeked of crown and gin.

"Try not to puke in my truck. Micah and I'll come back tomorrow for your bike." He opened the door for her and helped her in.

"Rosie, this my sister, Angelina. Angie, this is Rosalee. Don't puke on her either."

Rosalee wanted to laugh at his introduction, but it wasn't exactly funny. Especially not when she remembered how many times she'd called Freddie to pick her up from somewhere, drunk or high, or both. She wondered for a moment what all she had interrupted or messed up for him. With a pang of guilt she remembered the Maushertz girl he'd been so crazy about. The one that had broken off their engagement when she got tired of them always being Rosalee's handlers. It was just another thing on the list of things she wished she could apologize for.

* * *

Holly couldn't believe the night was almost over. She'd had a great time. First, they'd gone to dinner with Jenny Bright and Alex, her boyfriend, then they'd danced nearly every dance at the prom. The breakfast was okay, but being with Micah was great, no matter what they were doing.

She toyed with roses in her corsage as he pulled up in front of her house. He got out and hurried around to open her door for her. He took her hand in his as they walked up to the door.

"I had a great time tonight, Holly," he said. "Thank you for being my date. It wouldn't have been the same without you."

Holly blushed and looked down. "I had a good time, too. Thank you for asking me."

He pulled her close, hugging her. He loosened his grip, but still held her close. He knew he needed to thread lightly. Holly was getting better, but she still didn't like to be touched unexpectedly. "Can I kiss you?"

Holly smiled and nodded. She couldn't think of anything she'd like better at the moment.

Her heart seemed to stop as he pressed his lips against hers, softly at first, then more firmly. After a minute, he pulled away. "Thank you."

"I guess I'd better go inside," she said. "It's almost time."

"Yeah." He kissed her hand. "I'll call you tomorrow."

She stepped inside as he left. "Aunt Katie? Uncle Eddie? I'm home," she called out.

"We're in the kitchen," he called back.

Katie turned around and wiped her eyes again. She was determined not to let their problems ruin one of the few truly happy nights Holly had had in her life. She turned back with a smile.

"Have a good time?" Monroe asked.

"The best," Holly grinned. "Thank you so much for letting me go." She threw her arms around him and smiled at Katie. That's when she realized something wasn't just right. Katie's eyes were red and Monroe's smile was halfhearted at best.

"I'm glad you had fun," he replied, kissing her head. "Run on up and get ready for bed."

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing," Katie replied. "Everything is fine. Go on. I'll be up in a minute to help you take all that stuff off."

Holly looked from Monroe to Katie then back again, then shrugged and went to her room.

Katie didn't say anything as she followed her up.

* * *

Monroe was sitting at his work bench when Katie came downstairs about an hour later. She had a bag in her hand.

"I'm going."

"Where?" He asked.

"I don't know. The trailer. Nick's. A hotel. I'm not too stupid to take care of myself for one night." She snapped.

"Quit saying that," he growled. "I don't think you're stupid. I'm not Tommy. Quit making me into him."

"No, you're not. Tommy at least had the good graces to keep his girlfriends out of our house," she replied.

He just looked at her.

"I told Holly I'm going to stay with Juliette while Nick works," she said.

"When will you be back? Will you be back?" He asked.

"I don't know." She turned and left.

Monroe watched her leave through the window. He didn't mean to let things go that far. He didn't mean to screw everything up so bad. He looked down at his work bench. He picked up the clock he'd been working on when Angelina had knocked on his door. He threw against the wall, smashing it. Then he sat down and let his tears fall unchecked. Katie was never going to trust him again. It was in the way she flinched when came near her. She'd never been afraid of him, but tonight she was and he hated that worst of all.

* * *

Katie let herself in at Nick's. She didn't want to risk waking them by going upstairs, so she took off her shoes and curled up on the sofa. She couldn't sleep. Every time she closed her eyes, all she saw was Eddie and that woman wrapped around each other. Finally, she just laid there, staring at the ceiling. She dozed off sometime around daybreak. Her phone must have buzzed a hundred times in between, but she didn't bother checking it, much less answer.

When Juliette got up to cook breakfast, she saw Katie laying on the sofa, asleep with her face red and blotchy from crying. She went back upstairs.

"Honey, did you know Katie was downstairs?" She asked Nick.

"No. Is she okay?" he asked.

"I don't think so," she shook her head. "She was asleep though. Want me to wake her?"

"Nah, I'll do it," he said, getting out of bed. "Big Brother to the rescue." He kissed her.

Katie sat up when he woke her, looking around for a minute, trying to remember why she was at Nick's until the previous nights events came back to her. Monroe and Angelina. She bolted to the bathroom and threw up again.

"Want to talk about it?" Nick asked, when she came out.

She looked at him and realized that she couldn't tell him what had happened. Not really. Not if she didn't want to tear his and Monroe's friendship apart.

"We had a fight," she said. "Couples do that sometimes. I just needed to get out for a while."

"Oh," he said. "Are you okay?"

She could see him looking her over. She knew what he was doing. He was looking for bruises. She guessed she wasn't the only one who hadn't gotten over the things she'd been through. "I'm fine, Nick. Really. It was just an argument. He didn't hit me. He wouldn't."

"So. What now?" He asked. "Want me to beat him up? I could. Its in the unofficial big bother code," he joked.

"No," she laughed, despite her situation. "I don't want you to beat him up."

"Good," he smiled. "Because I'm not sure I really could."

Katie laughed for a second before she started crying again.

Nick put his arms around her and let her cry herself out.

* * *

A/N: Hope you like this chapter! Thank you all for reading!


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Grimm is owned by NBC. I'm just borrowing the characters for a while. I don't own the pictures either.

Please read and review! Tell me what you think or what you'd like to see happen or anything. I love every one I get!

I love this Fandom!

* * *

Katie fell asleep in Nick's lap. The early morning and late night of the day before finally wearing her down. When Juliette brought her a blanket and pillow, he managed to slip out from under her. Her phone buzzed and he pulled it out of her hand.

He looked at the screen.

'Talk to me at least.'

He looked at Juliette with his eyebrow raised.

"No, Nick, no," Juliette said, holding out her hand. "You can't. Give me the phone."

"But..,"

"No buts," she replied. "If Katie wants you know what they're fighting about, she'll tell you. Or Monroe will tell you. Until then, Detective, this isn't something you need to find out."

"Oh, come on, Jules. We both know she wasn't crying like that over an argument," he replied.

"Still not your business, Nick," she said, holding her hand out again. "She'll tell you when she wants you to know. You can't invade her privacy. She's not 16 anymore."

He heaved a sigh, but let her have the phone. "Here. Take it before I change my mind. It was easier when she was 16."

Juliette laughed. "You just don't like not knowing everything, Detective."

"Yeah, yeah, but that's why I'm a good detective," he laughed, following her into the kitchen.

"Don't worry, I'll find out," Juliette said, hugging him.

"You won't tell me."

"Of course not," she replied. "Then she wouldn't tell me anymore."

* * *

Monroe didn't sleep. He tried. His bed smelled of Katie. Not strange considering that she'd spent most of the last year sleeping there, pretty much on top of him. Even before she'd moved in, she'd spent more nights with him than at her house. He hadn't realized how much he liked having her in his arms until he tried to sleep without her with the thought that she might not be coming back to him running through his head. And it was all his fault. He knew he shouldn't have let Angelina in even as he was doing it. He knew it wasn't going to end well. He didn't imagine what had happened, though. He never imagined that she would try to seduce him or worse, that he'd let her.

He'd tried calling and texting Katie probably a hundred times, but she hadn't responded to either. It was killing him that she wouldn't even talk to him.

Around 8 he gave up trying to sleep and got up. He checked on Holly who was sleeping peacefully, unaware of everything. Then it dawned on him that losing Katie would mean losing Holly, too. Katie had custody of her, not him.

He texted Katie again asking her to talk to him at least. He figured she was at Nick's but he didn't know for sure. She hadn't even told him that much.

He tried to work, but couldn't concentrate, picking up his phone every few minutes. Finally, he gave up and turned on the TV, some mindless show was playing, but he wasn't paying attention.

Holly woke about noon and came stumbling downstairs. "Is Aunt Katie back yet?" She asked sleepily, sitting down beside him.

He shook his head.

"Is she coming home today?" she asked.

"I don't know."

"Is she coming home at all?" Holly asked.

"Why do you ask that?" he said. "Of course she's coming home."

"I'm not a baby, Uncle Eddie. I know something was going on between you two last night," she said. "Aunt Katie was crying and you didn't sleep at all and Nick wasn't working. He was here when I left. And I know Micah's Aunt was here. I can smell her as well as you can. What is going on? Is Aunt Katie come home or not?"

Monroe sighed. "I did something incredibly stupid and now I don't know if she's coming back or not, Holly. But no matter what happens between Katie and I, we both love you and..,"

Holly rolled her eyes. "Save the after school special speech, I know all that. You have to fix this. You have to."

"I don't know if I can, Holly. She's really hurt."

"No, Dad," Holly said, jumping up. "You have to fix this. You have to get Mom to come home. You have too." She ran back upstairs.

It took Monroe a few minutes to realize she'd called them Mom and Dad instead of Aunt and Uncle.

* * *

"Okay, up up sleepy head," Juliette said, shaking Katie gently. "It's almost 3."

Katie rubbed her eyes and sat up. "Where's Nicky?"

"Out. Hank caught a lead in their case and called him to come down to the station," Juliette explained. She handed Katie her phone. "Call Holly. She's called you about 10 times."

"Why do you have my phone?" Katie asked with a yawn.

"To keep nosy out of it," she replied.

"Ah, thanks." She took the phone and dialed Holly's number. "Hey, Holly-Lolly, what's up?"

"Where have you been?" Holly asked. "I've been calling you."

"I'm sorry, Sweetie. I'm a Nick's, like I said. I was asleep. I had a late night last night, too," Katie said.

"When are you coming home?"

"I don't know, Holly," Katie said. "Are you okay? You're acting kind of strange."

"Yeah, I'm fine, Aunt Katie. It's just.. I know you're mad at Uncle Eddie, but you should come home."

"Its not that simple, Holly," Katie sighed. "Did Eddie tell you why I'm mad at him?"

"No. Just that he did something stupid. But that's not a good reason to leave."

"It is enough. Listen, I know you're upset, but this has nothing to do with you or our feelings about you," she said. "I'll come home soon, I promise."

"When?" Holly pressed.

"I don't know, Holly," Katie said, frustrated. "I'll at least be back by tomorrow morning to take you to school, okay?"

"Okay," Holly sighed. "I guess."

"Alright. Feel better now?" Katie asked.

"Yeah."

"Okay. I'll see you then. Bye Holly," she said.

"Bye, Aunt Katie."

Katie hung up and put her phone down. Juliette was watching her.

"So, just why are you mad at Monroe?" She asked.

Katie looked at her. "Promise you won't tell Nick?"

"Not if you don't want me to," Jules said. "You know that."

"I walked in on him and his ex-girlfriend kissing last night," she said.

"What? No!" Juliette exclaimed.

"Yeah," Katie nodded.

"What did he say?"

"Nothing, really. That he was sorry. I didn't really give him a chance to say much at all," Katie said.

"So was it like a kiss or a _kiss_?" Juliette asked.

"If I'd been five minutes later, they'd have probably been doing a lot more than kissing."

"Really?" Juliette couldn't believe Monroe would do that.

"Looked that way to me." Katie sighed. "And the worse part is, I don't even blame him," she said, the floodgates opening. "I mean, I haven't been a lot of fun to be around lately. I've been bitchy and tired and mean. I'm so stressed out with this end of the year crap and he seems to be getting the worst of it. Like, I hear myself being bitchy and I can't stop it. Neither one of us gets any sleep because I keep having strange nightmares every night. Who would want to be with me? It doesn't help that she's like, gorgeous, either."

Juliette ducked her head to hide a smile. Now wasn't the time.

"What? What was that look?" Katie demanded. "Its not funny."

"No, no it's not," Juliette agreed. "Its just.., Katie, listen to yourself. You're moody and irritable and tired. You're having strange dreams, and you threw up all morning. What does that sound like to you?"

Katie stopped. She thought about what Juliette was saying. "No. No. It's not possible."

"Really? Not at all?"

"Really. We're like uber-careful," Kate said. "We always use protection." A sick feeling washed over her. "Expect...," The shower.

"Always and never rule?" Juliette said, sympathetically. Juliette's mother said that no one always or never did anything and the minute you said you did, you'd prove yourself a liar.

"Yeah."

"Come on," Juliette said, pulling Katie to her feet. "Only one way to know. Let's go to the store."

"This isn't going to help things," Katie said.

"I know. But not knowing isn't going to help either, just make you crazier."

"This isn't making me feel any better, Jules," Katie said, allowing Juliette to pull her up.

* * *

A/N: Okay, kind of lame, but more to come soon!


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Grimm is owned by NBC. I'm just borrowing the characters for a while. I don't own the pictures either.

Please read and review! Tell me what you think or what you'd like to see happen or anything. I love every one I get!

I love this Fandom!

* * *

Katie woke up early. She had to face Eddie today. She had to go home. She had to go to work and everything she needed was at home. Not to mention she'd told Holly she'd be home before school. The thought of facing Eddie made her sick to her stomach. She wanted to just hide out with Nick until things blew over. But she couldn't. She had Holly and possibly more to think about.

She let herself in quietly. She knew Eddie would be up already. He always got up at 5. It was 5:30 when she walked in.

Monroe smelled Katie before he heard her. He stopped exercising and met her in the hall. "Katie, I..,"

"Don't talk to me yet," she interrupted. "I'm home only because Holly was upset and I have to go to work."

"Okay. If that's what you want," he said, backing off. "I'm happy you're home anyway."

"Yeah, well, don't get used to it." She went upstairs. In their bedroom, she pulled out the small package she had bought the day before. She took a deep breath. Juliette was right. Now that the thought was in her head, not finding out for sure was just going to drive her crazy.

A few minutes later she was standing in front of the bathroom mirror, watching the little pink lines.

"No, no, no," she whispered. "Don't change. Don't change." But it was. The one line was becoming a plus sign. Funny. Just two mornings before, this would have been a great thing. It would have sent her flying down the stairs to tell Eddie. Now she wasn't sure she'd ever run to tell him anything again. Her phone beeped. Juliette was sending her a text.

'Well?'

'What does a plus sign

mean again?'

Two seconds later her phone rang.

"Oh my goodness," Juliette practically squealed. "Katie, that's so great!"

"It is?"

"Isn't it?" Juliette said, happily. "Would you have been excited last week?"

"Probably," Katie admitted.

"Then be excited this week."

Juliette's attitude was infectious. Katie found herself smiling. "Okay," she smiled. "It is kind of awesome. Expect for the part where I'm not...,"

"No, none of that," Juliette said. "You are not to think of anything bad today. Everything is going to work out. I know it is. Monroe loves you and you love him."

"It's not that simple, Jules."

"I know its not, Katie," she said. "But you're not going to think about all that today. You're just going to think about your baby and how great it's going to be. Got it, Sister?"

"Got it," Katie smiled. "Jules, I love you, you know? Oh and...,"

"I know. Don't tell Nick," she replied. "Go. Be happy."

Katie hung up and sat down on the bed. She ran her hand over her stomach. Juliette was right. It was great. No matter what else happened.

She stashed the test, got dressed and went downstairs.

Holly jumped up when Katie came downstairs. "Mom! You're home!" She hugged her hard.

Katie hugged her back and looked at Monroe. "Mom?" she mouthed.

He shrugged. He wasn't sure why they were suddenly Mom and Dad instead of Aunt and Uncle, but he didn't mind.

"I told you I'd be home," Katie said. "Are you ready for school?"

"Well, Dad and I weren't sure. I'll go get ready," Holly said.

After she left, Katie looked at Monroe. "Mom and Dad?"

"Am I allowed to talk to you now?" He asked.

"At the moment," she snapped.

"She started that yesterday. I don't know why."

"I wonder why. I wonder if something's happened with Grace that she's not telling us," Katie said.

"You mean other than not calling her for the past two weeks?"

"I guess that's what I mean. Really? Two weeks?"

Monroe nodded. "Every since she was supposed to meet you to go shopping."

"Man, poor kid. Grace just doesn't get it, does she? Holly is such a great kid," Katie said, sadly.

"I know."

The doorbell rang. Monroe went to answer it.

"Dad?"

"Your daughter told on you," Sam Monroe said, seriously, then smiled wide. "God, I love my grandchildren. They tell you the best information if you just know how to ask." He stepped past Monroe into the house. "Where is my beautiful granddaughter by the way?"

"Come on in, Dad," Monroe said, sarcastically. "She's getting ready for school."

"And Katie?" He asked, pointedly.

"Hi, Mr. Sam," Katie said, coming into the den. "How are you?"

"Hey, Katie-girl," Sam said. He hugged her. "You know, if teachers looked like you when I was in school, I'd have paid more attention."

Katie laughed. "Thank you. What are you doing here?"

"Oh, just in the area," Sam said. "Business."

"Papa Sam!" Holly exclaimed.

"Holly, darling." Sam smiled. He hugged her, lifting her up off the floor. "I think you're even prettier than last time I was here."

Holly blushed. Since the first time they had met, Sam and Holly had been great friends. He'd walked in, made a beeline for Holly, shushing Monroe's attempts to stop him, introduced himself as Papa Sam and gathered her up in a bear hug and welcomed her to his pack.

Monroe had forgotten that every Sunday, Sam and Marina and whatever grandchildren they could gather up, skyped Holly to try to get to know her better. Apparently the day before had been no exception. He looked out the door, half expecting to see Marina coming up the walk as well. He was going to have to monitor her computer use more.

"She's not here," Sam said, accurately guessing Monroe's thoughts. "She wanted to come, but your sister is due any day now and you know your mom can't resist a new baby."

"Holly, we have to go," Katie spoke up.

"Aww," Holly looked disappointed for a moment then brightened again. "Papa Sam, will you be here when I get home?"

"Well, I don't know. I do have some business to attend to here in town, but I'll try," Sam told her.

"How long will be in town?" she asked.

"Oh, just a day or two," he replied. "I'll see you again, Honey. I promise. You too, Miss Kate."

"Bye, Mr. Sam," Katie smiled. She glared at Monroe as she left.

"Ouch," Sam said. "Are you okay, Son?"

"What?" Monroe asked, distracted.

"That look hurt me," Sam laughed. "You got some coffee?"

"Yeah, help yourself," Monroe said, going to his work bench.

"Now. You want to tell me what the hell has been going on around here the last few days?" Sam said, sitting down by Monroe's work bench.

"Not really. I don't really see where it's any of your damn business," Monroe snapped.

"Hey!" Sam slammed his cup down on the work bench, catching Monroe's attention. "You may be a grown man, Son, but I am still your father and you will speak to me with respect."

Monroe couldn't believe he was getting scolded in his own house. "Sorry, Dad."

"As far as it being my business or not, it became my business when my granddaughter started crying to me that she didn't think her mom was coming home," Sam said.

"She was only gone two nights," Monroe said. "How did you trick that information out of Holly, anyways?"

"To a little girl who's whole life changed in the time it took her mom to answer the phone, two nights is a lot," he replied. "And I didn't trick her. Marina just asked to speak to Katie and the whole story came pouring out. She thinks you two are going to break up and she's scared she's going to lose her family. Again. How would you feel if not one but two mothers gave you up? You two are the only real family that poor girl has ever known. Of course she's upset."

Monroe looked contrite. He'd never really thought about it from Holly's point of view.

"Look," Sam said softer. "I know that in lots of ways Hols is a normal 17 year old, but in some ways she's still a scared little 7 year old trying to find her way out of the woods. The thought that Katie might leave for good tore away what little security she'd found with you two."

"Aw., man, Holly. I'll talk to her," Monroe said, glumly.

"Now, let's try this again. What stupid thing did you do to make Katie leave out of here at three in the morning?" he asked.

Monroe sighed. This was not going to go well. His parents hated Angelina. "Katie caught me kissing Angelina."

"That was stupid. I should have known that bitch was involved," Sam growled.

"Dad!" Monroe warned.

"No, Ed. That's what she is. She has been nothing but trouble since the day you met her. She has gotten you in to fights, she's gotten you arrested, and damn near got you thrown out of college twice. I don't know what you see in her. Never mind," Sam said, suddenly. "I'm not having this conversation again. I'm tired of it. We've had it too many times. If you want to let that little tramp ruin your life again, that is up to you. You'd just better ask yourself if she's worth what you'll be giving up this time."

"I know she's not, Dad," Monroe snapped. "She's gone. She's not coming back. I threw her out, but what am I supposed to do? I can't make it not happen. It already has. I can't undo that."

"No. All you can do is make Katie believe it won't happen again, then make damn sure it don't," Sam said.

"How? She won't even talk to me, except about Holly."

"I don't know, boy, but you'd better figure it out because you're about to lose your family." He stood up. "I probably should go before one says something we shouldn't."

"Too late for that," Monroe scoffed. "Come back for dinner, Dad. Holly'll want to see you. Might as well stay the night. Since you're here and all."

Sam smiled. HE knew that was Eddie's way of making peace. "Thanks, Ed. I think I will."

* * *

A/N: I know its probably out of character, but I could just see Juliette being all mushy about babies. So, should Katie come clean with Monroe about the baby or should he find the test and confront her? And what about Nick? He's not going to be happy when he finds out!


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Grimm is owned by NBC. I'm just borrowing the characters for a while. I don't own the pictures either.

Please read and review! Tell me what you think or what you'd like to see happen or anything. I love every one I get!

I love this Fandom!

* * *

Katie had been happy to see Sam. It meant she could put off talking to Eddie for a little while longer. She didn't want to talk to him. She didn't really know what to say. "I hate you for kissing Angelina and oh, by the way, I'm pregnant." Yeah, that's a winner. Besides, she knew she didn't hate him. It would be easier if she did. She was hurt and wanted him to be as miserable as she felt. She did realize that was probably a hormonal reaction and not a rational one.

Holly came in her classroom after lunch.

"Hey, Kiddo," she smiled. "Shouldn't you be out front? Eddie's probably waiting on you."

"Yeah, probably," Holly shrugged with a wave of her hand. Katie had to laugh. That had come straight from her, words and all. "Listen, Mom, are you coming home tonight or are you going back over to Nick's?"

"I don't know, Sweetie."

"You have to come home, okay?" Holly said. "You just have to."

"Holly," Katie sighed. "I..,"

"It's not like you can avoid Dad forever, Mom," Holly said. "You have to talk to him at some point, okay? So why not tonight? You two can't fix things if you won't talk. Just say you'll come home tonight and everything'll be okay."

She resisted the urge to tell her that it wouldn't be okay, just like that. Just from one conversation. Instead she heard herself agreeing. "Alright, Holly. I'll be home this evening."

Holly's face lit up in a smile. "Thank you! I'll see you at home." She hugged Katie before running out.

* * *

"You know, Edward, I've been thinking about this all day, and I'm going to help you out this evening," Sam said, watching Monroe cook dinner. "When does Katie get home from work?"

"Two hours ago," Monroe answered without looking up.

"Oh. Well, that's not good is it? Is she coming home tonight?"

"Holly says she is. But it has been two hours."

"Do you know where she is?" Sam asked.

"Probably at Nick's, but since she won't answer her phone or any texts, I really don't know," he replied. "All I know is that Holly is convinced that she'll come home tonight, so I assume she will. She always keeps her word to Holly."

"In that case, what I was going to say is, I thought I could take Holly out to dinner and maybe go to a movie, you know, clear out for a few hours so you can talk to Katie," Sam said. "Call her up and ask her to come on home. I'll round Holly up and get out of here."

"Did you not just hear me say that she won't answer her phone?" Monroe replied.

"Not for you, no, but there is another phone in this house that I bet she will answer for," Sam said with a mischievous grin. "Holly, could you come here?"

"What's up?" Holly asked, coming into the kitchen.

"Are you done with your homework?" Sam asked.

"Yes, sir. Well, most of it. I need Mom's help with the last bit," she said. "Why?"

"I was wondering if you'd want to go out get some real food with me, instead of this rabbit food your old man eats," Sam said. "Then I thought maybe we'd go have some fun, catch a movie or something. What do you say? You can tell me all about this fellow of yours."

Holly smiled. "Can I, Dad? I promise I'll finish my homework as soon as I get home."

"Sure," Monroe agreed.

"Great! I'll go get changed." Holly turned to leave.

"Oh, Holly," Sam said. "Could I borrow your cell phone for a minute?"

"Okay," she shrugged. She pulled it out of her pocket and handed it to him then went back up to change.

Sam smiled and laid the phone on the table, before excusing himself to the den.

Monroe looked at the phone. It was so wrong, but he picked it up anyway.

"Katie, wait, don't hang up," he said as soon as she answered.

"Tell me why I shouldn't," Katie replied.

"I love you."

"You certainly have a funny way of showing it," she said. "What do you want?"

"Please come home for dinner. Just to talk. If you want to leave after that, I won't try to stop you," he said. "Please, Kate?"

After a long moment, she sighed. "I'll be over in a few minutes."

"I'll be waiting," he said.

* * *

Monroe met Katie at the door. He was as nervous as the first time she'd come to his house.

"Hi, Kate," He said. He reached to hug her, but she turned away. "Thank you for coming to talk."

"Well, I told Holly I'd be home," she said. "So, I had to come some time. Where is Holly?"

"Dad took her out to eat," he said. "Come on, dinner's ready."

"In the kitchen?"

"Yes," he replied.

"No thanks." She went into the den. He followed her. "So talk." She sat down on the sofa.

"Katie, I am so, so sorry," he said.

"I agree."

He sighed and took another tactic. "I never meant for that to happen. You have to believe me," he said.

"Never meant for what to happen, Eddie? For you to kiss her? Or for you to get caught?" She replied.

"To kiss her," He replied. "I love you. I want to be with you. I just..., lost control."

"What was she even doing here?"

"I didn't invite her. She came over from a party. She was drunk," he said.

"There's a shocker."

"I called Hap to come get her, but he just hadn't gotten here yet," he tried to explain.

"And she had to wait in here, with you, alone, because?" Katie asked.

"I never thought she would pull something like that," he said. "I never.."

"You never thought, period," Katie said. "She pretty much crawled all over you with me right there a few weeks ago. What did you think she was going to do if she got you alone? Jeez! What is it about that woman that renders you brainless?"

"I didn't encourage her, did I?"

"I don't know, Eddie? Did you? It didn't look like you were fighting it too hard to me," she snapped.

"She kissed me," he said. "I just lost control."

"Yeah? Oh, well, that makes it all better. Did she also put your hands on her ass and force you to stick your tongue down her throat, too?"

"It was just a kiss," he growled and threw his hands up in frustration.

Katie flinched and cover her face for a second. He hated that move. He hated that she thought he would hit her for even the briefest second. He put his hands in his pockets.

"I'm sorry, Kate," He said. "If I could go back and make it not happen, I would. But I can't. All I can do is tell you sincerely that it won't happen ever again."

"First, it wasn't just a kiss, we both know that," Katie replied. "Second, even if it was, is it okay for us to kiss others like that now? Would you like to walk in and find me with some other man's hands all over me? Is that how our marriage is going to work?"

The thought caused him to shift for a second.

"See, you know there was more to it than just a kiss," she continued.

"Okay, yes, it wasn't just a kiss, but Katie, I swear to you that it isn't going to happen again," he said.

"I wish I could believe that," she whispered. "But I've been down this road before and it didn't end to well for me. Forgive me if I'm not willing to just forget everything I saw and pretend it never existed."

"What can I do to make you believe it?" He asked. "I will never hurt you like that again. I promise."

"Really?"

"Really," he replied. "I don't want her, I just want to be with you, Katie. I love you."

"So, you mean that there is no part of you, even the smallest bit, that doesn't still want her?" Katie asked. "Honestly?"

He hesitated. The wolf in him reminding him that certain things would be easier with Angelina.

"That's what I thought," she said, getting up. "You still love her, don't you?"

"No. And yes," He replied. "She was my first love, Katie. Some small part of me will always care about her for that reason alone. But it is nothing compared to the way I feel about you. It never was. You are my mate. I kept waiting for that feeling to come with her, for years even, but it never did. I felt that way about you the first time I ever saw you."

"Then, what is the hold she has on you, Eddie?" Katie asked. "Is it just old feelings? Is it sex? What is it? Help me understand so that I know what I'm up against if I decide to stay in this relationship."

"I can't. I don't know."

"That's too bad," she said. "You know, just because she was your first love doesn't mean she's good for you or that you can even be friends. Tommy was my first love. My first boyfriend, my first real date, my first..., lots of firsts. Anyway, you know how that ended. I nearly lost everything trying to be kind to him. I'm going to bed. I'm too tired to talk about this anymore. Tell Holly to come see me when she gets home."

When he went to bed that night, Katie moved as far away from him as she possible could and still be in bed. He just contented himself with the fact that she didn't get up and leave.

"You broke my heart," she said into the darkness. "I don't know if I can forgive that."

He closed his eyes as the pain of her accusations coursed through him. "Please try and I'll try my best to make it right again."

"I'll think about it."

That night when the nightmares woke her, Monroe reached out to hold her, but she tried to push him away. "I hate you."

"I know," he said, holding her tightly and pulling her against his chest. "I hate me too, but hate me tomorrow. Sleep tonight." He brushed her hair back and kissed her forehead.

After just a minute's hesitation, she stopped fighting and relaxed against him, her hands sliding around his neck. She hated that she still needed him to feel safe, but she didn't hate him anymore than she hated the baby inside her. "Eddie?"

"Yes, Katie?"

"I love you."

"I love you, too." He kissed her again and tightened his grip on her before she slipped away again.

* * *

The next morning, morning sickness woke her even before Monroe was up.

She went down to the kitchen in search of something to drink.

Sam was already up, sitting at the table, getting ready to go for a run.

"You're up early," she smiled.

"Thought I'd get a run in before I started the long drive back," he said.

"Oh? Do you really have to leave so soon?" She asked. Katie genuinely liked Sam. She sat down beside him.

"Yeah, I'd better," He smiled. "They're putting Sunny in the hospital this morning, it won't be long before the baby's born. I need to be there."

Katie smiled in return. "You really love your grandchildren, don't you?"

"Yes, ma'am. I love all my children and the children they produce. Or adopt," he replied. "Edward and you, John-David and Rebecca, Sunshine and Luke, Christopher and Belle, Hope, and Jason. Then, let's see, there's Holly, of course, and Micheal and Rachael, J.D.'s two. Sunny has Crystal, Annie, and this next one. Supposed to be a boy. Chris has Lee, James, David, and Shannon. Hope and Jason don't have any yet. We like big families as you can tell," he laughed. "You are all part of my pack. I know my boys all have their own little packs, but you are all my pups. Even little Grimm girls."

"I'm not a Grimm," Katie said with a smile.

"Same blood," he shrugged. "I would say better hearts, but from what I hear, Nick isn't too bad in that area himself."

"He's really great at it. Way better than I first thought he would be, but he was a cop first, so he only cares that justice is done, not what you are." she said.

Sam took her hand in his. "Katie-girl, I really like you. You're good for my boy. You're smart. You challenge Eddie, but you love him for who and what he is. You've got a good heart. That's why he loves you so much."

"So, are you saying I should forgive him and let things go?" she asked.

"Did I say that?" He replied. "No. He knows what he did was wrong. Forgive him, yes, but you make him work for it. Make him prove that he can still be the man you need him to be, the man I raised him to be. Understand what I'm saying? Don't let him off easy, but remember that he does really love you."

"Yes, sir," Katie said with a small smile.

"Good." Sam stood up, pulling her to her feet with him. He hugged her warmly. "You know, if for some reason, you two can't work it out, you and Holly will still be my pups. Now," he let her go. "I need to go for that run and you need your rest. I'll see you at breakfast."

* * *

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews!


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: Grimm is owned by NBC. I'm just borrowing the characters for a while. I don't own the pictures either.

Please read and review! Tell me what you think or what you'd like to see happen or anything. I love every one I get!

I love this Fandom!

* * *

They continued like that for two weeks. Katie would glare daggers at him and spoke in hostile or sarcastic tones during the day, but at night, she curled up in his arms seeking safety from the demons in her dreams. Sometimes there were little whispered confessions. An 'I love you' one night. An 'I miss you' another. He didn't know where it was all going, but he wasn't going to question it. At least she wanted him sometime.

The night her lips found his in the darkness, he thought things might be changing, but the next morning she was back to being hostile, brushing off his attempts to touch her.

School had ended and Kate had started helping Juliette out at her office. That in itself wasn't strange, she'd done it the year before, too. However, it was later and later every night when she got home. Holly had noticed it too, but since Katie was coming home, she was calmer, spending all her spare time with her friend Jennie, on the computer talking to her cousin, Rachel or out with Micah.

Monroe was happy that Micah's job kept him busy so that it was impossible for Holly to spend all her time with him. It was going to be hard enough on her when he left for college in the fall as it was.

But, then, it was Micah's graduation that changed thing for the better. He'd gotten roped into taking Holly, since Katie had to be there as a teacher. When it was over, Micah made his way over to Holly, laughing as he held out his diploma for her to see. She hugged him, forgetting that her parents were standing right there. Micah quickly recovered, turning to Katie.

"Well, Ms. B. I did it," he grinned. "I bet you never thought you'd get rid of me, did you?"

Katie laughed, "You were great, Micah. Really. I'm proud of you. You're going to do great at college."

"I wouldn't even be going, if wasn't for you and Uncle Hap," he blushed. "I think between you two, someone was kicking my butt in line everyday. Thank you for not giving up like everyone else did, when I was being a butthead."

Katie hugged him tightly. "I couldn't give up on someone as smart as you. Besides, it was entertaining to see what you were going to come up with next." She let him go. "I'll see you all later. I have some boring teacher stuff to see too."

"Hey, Dude," he said, shaking Micah's hand. "Congratulations. Really. Awesome job."

"Thanks, Mr. Monroe," Micah smiled.

"I'll see you all later." Katie smiled and kissed Monroe on the cheek before leaving. "I have some boring teacher stuff to see too. I'll see you at home."

Holly had went out with Micah and his family, so Monroe was home alone when Katie came in.

She wrapped her arms around his waist and hugged him.

"Mmm, what's that for?" He asked.

"You made our daughter very happy tonight," she said.

"How was that?" he replied, hugging her back.

"You were nice to Micah."

"I'm always nice to Micah," he said.

"No, Sweetie, you tolerate him. There's a difference and Holly notices it," she said. "She really likes him and wants us to like him too. Thank you for making an effort."

"Yeah, well, maybe he isn't a total delinquent," Monroe said. So, maybe it wasn't back to normal, but at least they were talking.

Later that night, she brought him a glass of wine while he was working on his clocks.

"If I'd known my being nice to Micah would make you so nice to me, I'd have done it weeks ago," he teased.

"This has nothing to do with him. Maybe I just like dorky guys in nerdy glasses," she replied.

"I do not have nerdy glasses," he said.

"Yeah, you do."

"Well, at least I'm not too vain to wear my glasses." He reached out and pulled her into his lap. For the first time in weeks, she didn't immediately push him away.

"I'm not vain," she replied. "I just don't think I need mine."

"Yeah, because the optometrist is wrong," he laughed. "I think you're cute in them. All sexy librarian looking."

"Maybe I should wear them more often," she smiled. She wrapped her arms around his neck. "I really love you, you know."

"I know. I'm the luckiest guy in the world," he said. "I love you, too, Katie."

"I know. Your dad told me so," she giggled. It was on the tip of her tongue to tell him about the baby, but she just couldn't.

Monroe groaned.

Katie laughed. "I don't know why you get so annoyed. You know you're just like him, right?"

"I am totally not," he argued.

"Maybe not at the moment, but give it 20 years or so," she laughed.

"See if you're still laughing in 20 years then," he cracked. "We should go out tomorrow. Get out of this house. Do you want too?"

"I'd like that."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. She kissed him.

* * *

Holly was on the computer with Rachel. Jennie Bright was also over. They had been playing a video game when Holly had gotten a text from Rachel and ran to the computer. Monroe wasn't sure what they were talking about, but it kept eliciting shrieks from the two girls in his house.

He got up from his workbench and went in the den where they were, looking for a manuel.

"Hey, Uncle Eddie," Rachel called out from the computer screen.

"Hey, Rach. What's up?" He asked.

"Come see, come see," she laughed.

He walked over and leaned down beside Holly.

"What is it, Sweetheart?" He asked.

Rachel Monroe smiled, then stuck her tongue out revealing a smiley face ring.

Monroe jumped back slightly out of surprise. "Didn't that hurt?"

"Not really," she laughed. "But my tongue did swell up for a few days and I couldn't eat anything but jello."

"What did J.D. say?" He asked.

"Well, first, he asked me if he paid for it, then he said that all I needed was another hole in my head," she laughed. "Then he dragged me down to the farm to show Papa Sam."

"What did he have to say?"

"Same thing as you. Asked if it hurt," she smiled. "I think Daddy was wanting something more extreme, because he started throwing a fit, and Papa Sam said to remind him of two teenaged blutbad idiots that got tattoos. So my question is, what is my dad's tattoo? Because he claims he doesn't have one."

Monroe started laughing. "He doesn't. Rebecca made him get it removed before they got married. It was a girl's name."

"Oh. No wonder I've never seen it." She replied.

"Well, Honey, it wasn't exactly somewhere _you _would have seen it anyway."

Holly and Jennie disovled in giggles as Rachel threw her hand over her mouth.

"You mean my Dad got some girl's name tattooed on his butt and he's giving me grief over a tongue ring? Thanks, Uncle Eddie. I knew you would know!" Rachel exclaimed.

"No problem," he laughed. "Oh, and those teenage blutbad idiots weren't able to sit down for a week after Dad found out. Actually, J.D. wasn't able to sit down for about a month."

"By the way, where is your tattoo?" Rachel asked. Two teenaged wesen stopped laughing and stared up at him in shock.

"Long gone. Bye Rachel." He closed the page. He was definitely going to have to better monitor Holly's computer use.

"You had a tattoo?" Holly asked. "Where? What was it?"

"I got rid of that thing for a reason," Monroe said. "It is ancient history."

"I bet Rachel's dad would tell me," Holly grinned.

The doorbell saved him.

Nick opened the door without waiting for it to be answered. "Hey, guys."

Jennie jumped behind Holly and squeaked

"Relax, Jen, he isn't going to hurt you," Holly said. "He's Mom's brother."

"He's a Grimm," Jennie whispered.

Holly grabbed her hand and pulled her over to Nick. "Hey, Nick, this is my friend Jennie. This is Nick. He helped rescue me in the woods. He's really not bad."

"You're Ms. Burkhardt's brother?" Jennie asked, cautiously.

"Sure am," Nick smiled. He held out his hand. "Nick Burkhardt."

Jennie squeaked again.

Monroe smirked. "Come on, Grimm, let's go in the kitchen." He knew that if Jennie had been told even half the stories about the Grimm that he had as a kid, no amount of Nick's being charming was going to ease her fears.

Jennie looked relieved as they left the room. "Wow. I can't believe Ms. Burkhardt is kin to a Grimm."

"Nah, Nick's nice," Holly shrugged.

"He's kind of cute, for Grimm, isn't he?" Jennie asked. That set both girls off giggling again. They went back to their game.

"Look at you," Nick teased. "All domesticated, letting teenage wesen play Wii in your den. Never would have thought I'd see that when we first met."

"When we first met, you would have arrested me for having a teenage wesen in my house," Monroe deadpanned.

"True," Nick agreed. "Where's Katie? I need to talk to her."

Monroe looked confused. "Isn't she at Juliette's clinic?"

"The clinic's closed," Nick said without thinking.

"What?"

"Uh-oh," he said. "Don't think I was supposed to say that. Never mind. I'll just call her."

"Wait, the clinic's closed?"

"Um, yeah," Nick said, uncomfortably. "It's always closed on Fridays. Jules volunteers at the shelter then."

"Oh. Well. Then I have no idea where she is and calling her would probably be your best bet," Monroe said.

"Hey, is everything okay with you two?" Nick asked. He hadn't really questioned things since Katie had gone home. He just figured it really was a case of needing some space and let it go at that.

"Perfect," Monroe snapped. "Excuse me."

"I'll just show myself out," Nick said, making a hasty retreat for the door. He wasn't sure what he'd just done, but he could bet it wasn't good.

Monroe walked into the den. "Holly, where is Katie?"

"I don't know," Holly said. "She said something about having an appointment and that she would be back later."

"Okay, thanks." He went upstairs. He knew it was irrational with everything that had been going on, but Katie lying to him about where she was going bugged him. Well, she hadn't actually lied, she just let him assume she was going to the clinic again. He'd thought they were almost back to normal, but normally, Katie didn't hide things from him. He opened a drawer on the dresser, looking for what, he didn't know, just something to explain Katie's behavior. He slammed it shut.

The impact caused Katie's jewelry box to fall. He knelt to pick it up. As he turned it over, he noticed the little white stick. He turned it over in his hand. It was positive. He sat down.

Katie was pregnant? He thought about it. She was tired all the time and never had an appetite anymore. He hadn't seen her with a drink in a month. Sam's weird proclamations that Katie needed rest and some meat to eat. He'd thought it just another dig at his lifestyle at the time, but was it possibly that his dad knew something he didn't? No way. No way Katie would keep something like that from him.

He tried to call Katie, but it went straight to voice mail. He hung up and called Sam.

"Dad, why did you say Katie needs to eat more meat?" he asked.

"Oh, that," Sam deflected. "I was just joking. That veggie stuff is good for her too. Don't take it so seriously."

"I am serious, Dad. You said Katie needed her rest and she needed to eat more meat. Why?"

Sam was silent for a long moment. "Ed, why are you suddenly asking me this?"

"Is Katie pregnant?" Monroe countered.

"This isn't my place to answer," Sam said.

"Just answer me, Dad!"

Sam sighed, "Yeah, I believe so."

"Did she tell you that?"

"She didn't have to, Son. I have six kids and ten grandchildren all, with the exception of one, born and raised within ten miles of my house," he said. "I know a pregnant woman when I see one. She hasn't told you?"

"No."

"Well, maybe she doesn't know," Sam said.

"Oh, she knows," Monroe said. "Thanks, Dad."

"Ed, don't you lose your temper with that girl," Sam warned. "You're not exactly in good standing with her right now."

"Bye, Dad." Monroe hung up. He finished picking up the jewelry and put the box back on the shelf. Katie would be home anytime.

* * *

A/n: Angelina's coming back soon. I promise!


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: Grimm is owned by NBC. I'm just borrowing the characters for a while. I don't own the pictures either.

Please read and review! Tell me what you think or what you'd like to see happen or anything. I love every one I get!

A/N: In this version, Nick and Katie knew Farley Kolt. Not well, because his job kept him away a lot. But they did know Aunt Marie was engaged and had seen him when he was home.

I love this Fandom!

* * *

"Kate, where are you?" Nick asked. He'd called her the minute he left Monroe's. "What's going on with you and Monroe? Why does he think you are at the clinic?"

"You didn't tell him I wasn't, did you?" Katie asked, slightly panicked.

"Kinda, yeah," Nick admitted. "That's the thing with lying, Kate. Not everyone knows the story. Tangled webs and all that. Now what is going on with you? Why are you lying to Monroe? Are you in some kind of trouble? Did he do something to you?"

"No, Nicky," she said. "Jeez! Why is that the first place your mind always goes when it comes to me?"

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe the fact that your husband beat the hell out of you for six years before you left," he shot back. "Sorry if old habits die hard."

"And do you _really_ think Eddie would do that?"

"Not really," he said. "But I didn't really think you would lie to him either."

"I didn't really lie. He assumed I was going to the clinic and I didn't bother to correct him," she said.

"Okay, you lied by omission. Why?"

"Because I wanted to go somewhere without him knowing about it," she said, getting defensive. "Since when do I have to report all my comings and goings to him? Or to you for that matter?"

Nick groaned in frustration.

"I had a doctor's appointment, okay?" she said, finally. "Then I thought I would get some flowers and take them out to Aunt Marie's grave. I didn't think he'd want to go there with me, so I didn't bother asking."

"What doctor?"

"Well, if you must know, Nicholas, it was Dr. Silverton's office."

"You went to see Juliette's dad?"

"Actually, I see Dr. Armstead, but yeah, Dr. Silverton is over the whole office, so I guess so. He did deliver Sarah. He talked to me today." She replied. Juliette's dad was an OB/GYN that specialized in women who'd had previous premature deliveries or were in danger of having one. There would only be one reason Katie was going to his office.

"Where are you?" Nick choked out.

"Getting some flowers for Aunt Marie's grave," She repeated.

"Fine. I'll meet you at the cemetery," he said. "We have to talk."

"Can't wait," Katie said, grimly. She hung up. She noticed Monroe had called so she called him back.

"Hey, Sweetheart," she said when he picked up. "What's up?"

"You tell me," he replied, sharply.

"Okay, Nick told you. I'm sorry. I should have told you I wasn't going to the clinic today," she apologized. "I just had some errands to run. I really just didn't think it was that big of a deal, but I do apologize for misleading you."

Monroe sighed. That was only part of it. "Okay. Where are you?"

"At Springtime Florist. I'm getting some flowers for Aunt Marie's grave. I know its kind of lame, but it would be her birthday tomorrow and I wanted to do something nice," she said. "I didn't figure you'd want to go with me."

"No," he admitted with a laugh. "Not really. She gives me nightmares."

Katie laughed. The thought of her sweet Aunt Marie as a bad ass monster fighter was still a new concept to her. Sure, she knew Marie had been a Grimm. Marie had even taught her some things, like how to defend herself and how to use some of the weapons in the trailer, but the thought that there were people, or wesen, out there who were actually afraid of little Aunt Marie was funny to her. Nick told her it wouldn't be if she'd seen Marie fight Hulda like he had. "I'll be home after I take them out there, but it might be a while. Nick wants to meet me and talk. Goodness only knows about what. So are we still going out tonight?"

"Sure," he said. He'd forgotten about that.

"I'm looking forward to it. Remind Holly that she has finished her summer school work before she goes out with Micah tonight," she said.

"Okay. See you soon." He hung up. So, he probably didn't have any right getting mad about the clinic thing, but that was only one thing she was hiding from him. There was still the matter of that pregnancy test to deal with.

* * *

Katie placed the flowers on the smooth white headstone and sat down at the foot of the grave, looking at the engraved words.

"Well, Aunt Marie," she said. "I wish you were still here to talk to me. Although, I'm pretty sure that your advice would be to quit sleeping with the Big Bad Wolf for starters. Or maybe not. I can only imagine how it felt to have to leave Mr. Farley. I never knew you did that for us. If you had it to do over again, would you still leave him? He wasn't a bad guy. Or were we just an excuse to leave? Whatever the reason, thank you. I don't think Nick and I ever realized just how much you sacrificed to give us some semblance of a normal life." She wondered what life would have been like if Aunt Marie had still married Farley after she took them in. Farley had always been nice, but wasn't around a lot, due to being in the Marines. She had found some letters between the two in the trailer talking about why they had ended things.

"I know I didn't." Nick sat down and put his arm around her. "She was a tougher lady than we ever knew."

"She certainly scares Eddie," Katie laughed.

"Yeah," Nick smiled. "But then, how many cancer stricken old ladies threaten you from their deathbeds?"

"She was only 53, that's hardly ancient."

"Still, she was amazing," Nick said.

"What did you want to talk about?" She asked.

"Katie, are you pregnant?"

She nodded. "Due around Christmas."

"Does Monroe know?"

She shook her head. The venom of their previous conversation gone for both of them. "Would I be trying to hide the fact that I was going to the doctor from him if he did?"

"No." Nick seemed to be struggling for the right words. This wasn't exactly great news. "Will it be his?" Massive fail.

"I'm going to pretend you did not just ask me that," Katie replied, offended, moving away from him.

"What?" Nick asked, oblivious.

"You do realize that you basically just asked me if I was sleeping around on Eddie, right? How else would it not be his?" She spat out.

"Sorry. Sorry. That's not what I meant. I meant, will it be a Blutbad?" Nick corrected himself.

"I don't know. He has an Aunt that's just human, and she and his uncle have six kids. Four are blutbadden. Two aren't. I guess its just like anything else in genetics, it just matters which genes are dominant and passed at any given time," she shrugged. "It might be different for me though, considering we aren't exactly human ourselves."

"What do you mean?" Nick asked, getting sidetracked.

"Well, its just, I don't think we're exactly the same as other people except being able to see wesen. We heal faster. I've had doctors amazed at how fast my bones have healed before. We also seem to be able to withstand more, too. I mean, Tommy should have killed me twenty times over, and I walked away with just a few scars. You took a beating from a freaking Siegbarste and lived to tell about it. With just bruises! Do you know how rare that is? Even with Juliette's intervention, you should have had broken bones in the least," she tried to explain. "And there's the way you just suddenly developed these kick ass fighting skills when you turned Grimm.

Nick was starting to agree. "You might have a point. But I knew how to fight before. I am a police officer."

"Yeah, and the things I've seen you do when fighting wesen or training with Eddie aren't exactly taught in the Academy," she replied.

"True." He ran his hand through his hair. This baby could be a problem but he just didn't know how to rain on Katie's parade as it were. The verrat would be after it the minute it was born. It was exactly what they were trying to prevent. Not to mention, Nick and Monroe had been not so quietly fighting against the verrat, putting themselves pretty high on the their hit list. "Why haven't you told him?"

She shrugged. "I don't know. There's just been some crap going on and with Sarah, I just kind of wanted to know everything was okay first."

Nick slid over and put his arm around her again. "Katie, what is going on with you two? And don't say nothing. I can tell something is bothering you. Both of you."

Katie smiled and snuggled into his arm, laying her head on his shoulder. "It is nothing, Brother, because, he's apologized and I'm going to forgive him and let it go, so as of now, it's nothing."

"That's not what I asked," Nick replied.

"Do you know how Jules and I stay friends?" She asked. "Because I don't get in the middle of you two. No matter what you two are fighting about, it isn't my business, get what I'm saying?"

"It isn't my business?"

"Right. And with that, I'll make you a promise that if things get bad again, I'll tell you," she said. "But you don't need to know every little tiff we have. You don't need to have to choose sides."

"Alright, Little Sister," he agreed. "How did you get so smart?"

She gestured toward the tombstone. "Smart, kick ass, role models."

He smiled and stood up, pulling her to her feet. He couldn't bring himself to voice his concerns about the verrat and her possible blutbad/Grimm child, so he just hugged her. His smile turned into a grin. "Katie, you do realize that as you are pregnant before you are married. I'm pretty much honor bound by our ancestors to go kick Monroe's ass now."

She started laughing. "Oh, I'd love to see you try. Besides, that's how Red Riding Hood died, so can we not repeat history?"

He kissed her forehead. "Go. Make Monroe's day."

Katie kissed her fingertips and touched the tombstone before leaving with Nick. "Hey, do you remember Mr. Farley? Wonder whatever happened to him."

"Yeah, I remember him," Nick nodded. He hadn't told her about his run in with Farley months before. She'd always loved Farley and he didn't want to ruin her memories by telling her he'd just been after the coins.

* * *

Monroe was pacing by the time Katie came home. He was trying his hardest not to lose his temper. But the he couldn't help but wonder how long Katie had kept this secret and how much longer she'd intended on keeping it. Was she planning on leaving him and never telling him about the baby? And he was mad at himself. If it wasn't for the mess with Angelina, Katie would have already told him. He was sure of that. She'd trusted him before that.

He'd barely spoken when Holly had left. Just mumbled bye and some warning about curfew that he didn't even remember. Finally, he heard her car pull up. He met her at the door, surprised to see her smiling.

"Hey, Sweetheart," she said, pulling him close. "We need to talk."

"Yes, we do," he snapped.

"What's your problem?" She asked.

"Maybe I don't like being lied to," he answered.

"Okay," she replied, bewildered. "Well, I apologized for that. So, either accept it and let's move on, or don't, keep being ass and I'll leave again." She stepped around him to go upstairs. The pregnancy test was laying on the dresser. "Oh." She picked it up. She'd plan on telling him at dinner. She turned around.

Monroe was leaning against the door frame.

"Is this why you're pissed off?" Katie asked.

"Among other things," he replied.

"How did you find it?" she asked.

"How did I find it? Why were you hiding it?"

"Why are you being so hostile?" Katie asked.

"It rubbed off on me," he answered.

"Fine," she snapped. "If this is really how you want to do this, then, yeah. I'm pregnant. Congratulations, you're going to be a daddy. I was hiding it because I wasn't ready to tell you just yet."

"What were waiting for?"

"Till I decided if I was going to stay," she said, cuttingly. "I was going to tell you tonight, but now I'm not so sure that was a good ideal."

He stopped. He thought about her smile when she came, the promise that they had to talk. Sam had warned him not to let his temper get the better of him. He groaned inwardly. "Kate, I'm..."

"I found out right after I saw you with Angelina," she continued, cutting him off. "I didn't want to tell you right then because I wanted to know that you wanted me back because you wanted me, not just because I was pregnant. I got married once before just because I was pregnant and it didn't work out so well. I'm not going back down that road again." Tears ran down her face. "I love you, I love Holly, and I love this baby. I want us to be a family more than anything, but not like this. Not with us yelling or sniping at each other all the time."

"Kate, I'm sorry," he said, closing the space between them. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her. "I don't want to marry you just because you're pregnant. I wanted to marry you before I knew that, remember? I want you and I and Holly and now this baby to be a family too. A real family. I want to adopt Holly and tell Grace to piss off and stop screwing with her head. I want to be there with you when this baby is born and when it goes to school and when Holly goes to college. It's all I've wanted for a while. Well, I didn't know about the baby part, but that just makes it better," he said. "Forgive me. Please Kate. I just want things back to the way they were. I was just scared you were going leave and take my children with you." He kissed her, feeling her kiss him back. He kissed down her jaw. Katie reached up to pull her hair back, revealing her neck to him. He growled. That had to be the sexiest thing ever. His eyes flashed red, the wolf howling for his mate. He felt his fangs and nails coming out. He started to push her away, afraid that he was going to hurt her.

"I love you," she whispered in his ears.

Just like always those words brought him back. His eyes stayed red, but his claws and fangs retracted. He knew he wasn't ever going to hurt her. He picked her up and carried her over to the bed. He kissed her hard, before biting down on her neck.

After a while, they laid tangled in sheets, both happy and content.

"Um.. so the errand I had to run today was to go to the doctor," she said. "Want to see your baby?"

Monroe sat up. "Yes. Like now."

Katie laughed as she retrieve the ultrasound picture from her bag. She still had one more secret. "See that little white spot there? That's our baby."

Monroe nodded, a smile growing on his face. "I see it. I just have one question?"

"What's that?"

"Why are there two of them?"

Katie started laughing. "I guess because when we do something, we do it in a big way."

He fell back against the bed with a groan. "Twins? That's...that's absolutely perfect for us."

"Oh, and I think Nick's going to kick your ass for knocking me up," she grinned. "Something about family honor and ancestors?"

"Really?" Monroe smirked. "Yeah, well, he probably is owed like, one punch or something." He pulled her down to him and kissed her.

* * *

Angelina was watching Micah and Holly from the doorway of the living room. They were cuddled on the couch, watching some movie. Hap and that fox-girl were in the kitchen making supper. All the couple-ness was making her sick. She needed a drink. She went and got a beer, cursing Hap for not letting anything harder into the house while the boys were there. She crossed in front of Micah and Holly to sit in the chair beside the couch.

Holly scooted closer to Micah and growled softly at Angelina before continuing the conversation she was they were having. She still didn't like Angelina, but she was Micah's aunt, so she had to be civil to her.

"So anyway, Dad told Rachel that her dad had a girl's name tattooed on his butt in high school, then Rach asked him what his tattoo was of and he shut down the computer," Holly said. "I never did get him to tell what it was."

Angelina studied the small, for a blutbad, girl next to her. That was her ticket back into Monroe's good graces. He was crazy about that girl. She smiled. She knew exactly how to draw the girl in. "He had a tattoo of wolf symbol in front of a full moon on his right shoulder."

"Really?" Holly said, surprised. That wasn't nearly as funny as her uncle having a name on his butt.

"Yeah, he got rid of it, along with almost anything else fun when he became weider again," Angie said, leaning towards her. If she could get Holly to like her, Monroe was sure to follow. Angelina was not going to lose this time.

* * *

A/N: Going to try to get another chapter up tonight, hoping to get it done soon. Thanks for continuing to read my stories!


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: Grimm is owned by NBC. I'm just borrowing the characters for a while. I don't own the pictures either.

Please read and review! Tell me what you think or what you'd like to see happen or anything. I love every one I get!

A/N: In this version, Nick and Katie knew Farley Kolt. Not well, because his job kept him away a lot. But they did know Aunt Marie was engaged and had seen him when he was home.

I love this Fandom!

* * *

Katie and Monroe were waiting for Holly when she woke up the next morning. At first she was afraid that she'd done something wrong, her mind going back to the night before, wondering if she'd been late or something. Both Katie and Monroe had been in bed when she got home, but all Monroe had done when she'd let him know she was in was make the okay sign at her and say goodnight. Then she had a thought that maybe they were going to send her back to Grace.

She sat down in front of them, almost shaking. "What's up?"

"Well, we have something to tell you, but first we wanted to ask you, how would you feel about us adopting you formally after we get married this summer," Monroe said.

Holly eyes grew wide. "Oh my goodness! Are you kidding? You really want me?"

"Of course we do," Katie said. "You're our daughter already. We just want to make it official. If you want to. This is your decision. We know you love Grace and your dad and we'd never want to change that, but we'd love for you to be part of our family as well."

Holly sat still for a minute, thinking. She did love Grace and Peter, her dad, but Peter was gone and Grace hadn't even called to check on her in over a month. From what little she did remember from her childhood before Addison took her, she was always more of Peter's child than Grace's. Maybe if he'd still been alive, things would have worked out better, but she couldn't think like that. She looked at Monroe and Katie, a slow smile spreading across her face. They really wanted her. Both of them. She started nodding before she realized it.

"Yes, yes, a hundred times yes." She jumped to her feet and threw her arms around them. "I would love that! Thank you. Thank you. I love you both!"

"There is one other thing," Monroe said, seriously.

Holly sat back down. "What is it?"

"Well," Katie said, as Monroe's hand came to rest over her stomach. She smiled at him. "Being our daughter will come with some _added_ responsibilities."

"Yeah, and you might want to think about it because being the big sister to a bunch of blutbad kids is not as much fun as it sounds. You have them running around dating Klaustriechs, getting tattoos, dragging you into fights, its just something all the time,"" Monroe grinned.

"Big sister?" Her mouth fell open in surprise as she realized what they were saying. "Mom, are you?"

Katie nodded.

"Oh my goodness!" Holly squealed. "You're having a baby! That is just so, so awesome! When?" She jumped up and hugged them again.

"December," Katie laughed, hugging her back. "And it's.., two babies, actually."

"Twins! That is so cool! I love you!" Holly exclaimed. "We're going to have a great family. I can't wait!" She hugged Katie and kissed Monroe on the cheek. "Can I tell Rachel?"

"Sure," Monroe said. "In fact, I think we'll talk to Papa Sam and Granny 'Rina with you this week. We have a lot of things to tell them."

* * *

Angelina sat down beside Micah.

"How's the job?" she asked.

"Good," he replied. "I like it anyway and Captain Renard said if I work there when I can during school and finish my degree on time, then he'll personally recommend me for the police academy. That, along with Detective Nick's and Detective Hank's recommendation, I'll be sure to get in."

"So you really want to be a cop, huh?" she asked. "You know, we're usually on the on the other side of the law."

"Don't have to be," he replied. "Dad never was. Uncle Hap never really was. Just stupid DUI type stuff. Nothing serious. I want to do good with my abilities, like Mr. Monroe does. He helped find Holly. He helped find that kidnapped little girl. I just want to help people, not risk hurting them."

"You don't have to hurt people, you know. Hurting or helping are not the only choices. You can just live and let live," she said.

"I'm going to be a police officer," Micah repeated. "If Dad can be a fireman, then I can be a cop."

"Okay, okay. I was just trying to point out that there are other options," Angelina said. "Tell me about Holly. She seems really sweet. How did Monroe rescue her?"

His face lit up. "She's great. She is smart and sweet and just great. She spent nine years living out in the woods. She'd only been home like a year, before she'd caught up enough to go back to school. Oh, and she knows like, everything about being out in the woods."

"How did she come to live in the woods for so long?"

"This creeper that lived near her when she was little, kidnapped her and took her out there to.., you know, do stuff to her. Anyway, she woged out and chomped the guy's leg into and took off running. She survived out there for nine years before Detective Nick and Mr. Monroe found her. Nine years. When she was a little girl. I don't think I could survive a month now, much less years," he said, proud of Holly for surviving.

"Wow," Angelina said. "She sounds like she's really something. How does she like being back in house and society and rules and all?"

"She loves being back with her family and me, I hope. She really likes going to school, too," he said. "But, she does still struggle with you know, not just fanging out on people when she gets upset. Mr. Monroe tries to help her, so do I and Ms. B. but, I mean, none of us have exactly been there, so we can't exactly tell her how to deal. I just try to be there for her. Same for her parents."

"Maybe you should try it for a while. Living in the woods, getting back to your primitive side. I did. During summer break when I was in college. It was hands down the best month of my life," Angelina said.

"Yeah, or I could just keep my job and go to school like I'm supposed to," Micah replied. "Have you found a new place yet?" Hap had been serious about her moving out if she went after Monroe again, but did relent and give her some time to find a new place instead of just kicking her out.

"Not really," she said. "A few places have looked okay. Maybe I should just take off to the wild again."

"No. Aunt Angie, you can't do that." Sometimes Micah felt older than his aunt. "Jake, Uncle Hap and I need you. You know the shape Mama's in. I don't think she's going to get better. We need you, but you have to straighten up first. Uncle Hap needs some help. If he can clean his act up, why can't you?" He got up and stalked out.

Angelina just watched him go. She'd have to do a better job with him, if she was going to get to know Holly any better.

* * *

A/N: Okay, so I'll be out of town for a few days on a birthday trip, but I promise to update as soon as I can. Just a few more chapters to go! Thanks for reading!


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: Grimm is owned by NBC. I'm just borrowing the characters for a while. I don't own the pictures either.

Please read and review! Tell me what you think or what you'd like to see happen or anything. I love every one I get!

A/N: I just wanted to give Monroe and Angelina some history, since the show really hasn't other than they used to date and at some point him and Hap decided to go through treatment together, I assume to be weider Blutbadden. Sorry if it gets kind of long.

I love this Fandom!

* * *

"Katelyn Marie Burkhardt," Juliette exclaimed. "Do you have a hickey on your neck?"

Katie laughed and pulled her collar up higher. "Maybe."

"I take it things are better with Monroe then?" Juliette said. She sat down behind her desk, taking a break from her busy day at the clinic.

She grinned and nodded. "Everything's great. We're working on it being great anyway."

"So, how was he with the news about the baby?"

"Ecstatic," Katie replied. She felt bad that she hadn't told Juliette that she was having twins, but they were trying to catch Nick and Juliette together and that was never an easy feat. "But now he's driving me insane. I mean, I knew he'd be all OCD about it, but still. Its 'Have you eaten?' 'Are you tired?' 'Did you take your vitamins?' all the time. I know he means well, but its like, I handled this for a month on my own already. I think I got it. Which, of course, I can't really say because he's still kind of touchy that I waited so long to tell him."

"That was his fault," Juliette replied.

"I know, and he knows. Still, its just one of those things," Katie said. "He understands why I didn't and I understand why he thinks I should have. Its just better to forget it and move on."

"What did his family say?"

"They were happy, for the most part. Mr. Sam already knew. Or at least, he suspected I was. When he down here a few weeks ago, I couldn't keep anything down and apparently I had the 'look.' I wanted to ask if that was the 'oh shit, I'm screwed' look, but I didn't think Mrs. Marina would find that very funny," she said. "All she was concerned with was if we were going to get married before it was born. Eddie told her we were just going to have a little love child. That didn't go over very well. It was funny to see that little bitty woman make my big tough fiance cower though. Speaking of family, how's Nick dealing with all this? He didn't say much to me the other day."

"Oh, you know Nick," Juliette said. "You have to give a while to accept change. He'll love it by the time the baby's born, or maybe, goes to college."

"Yeah. At least he didn't go ballistic like he did when I told him I was pregnant with Tommy's baby back in college," she shrugged.

"Well, he hated Tommy. He does like Monroe. Besides, you are 26 this time, not 18. Not to mention, you are living together. Nick had to know the two of you were having sex."

"Never doubt the level of denial my brother can have about my engaging in adult behaviors," Katie laughed.

"True," Juliette agreed. "The first time I suggested that there might be something more than friendship between you and Monroe, he looked at me like I was insane. Why don't you all come over for dinner tonight? I'll cook. We'll probably close up early here anyway. No appointments after four. Nick should be home about six, so why don't you come over about six-thirty?"

"I'll have to check with Eddie, but I don't see why not," Katie agreed. That would solve the problem of seeing Nick and Juliette together. "I can come at least."

* * *

The announcement that they were having twins went better than Katie had hoped. Juliette had squealed and hugged them both, saying how exciting it was. Nick had just hugged her, telling her congratulations, and asked Monroe to step outside with him.

Katie watched them nervously through the kitchen windows. "He's not really going to try to hit Eddie, is he?" she asked Juliette.

"Why would he?" she laughed.

"Something about family honor," Katie replied. She had thought it was a joke.

"Well, I don't think so," Juliette said. "That ideal is a little outdated. Besides, if Nick was really worried about your honor, he wouldn't be letting you shack up."

"Nice," Katie said, sarcastically. "Like he could stop me."

"If it was in the time where he would be required to defend your honor he could."

"Good point." She turned away from the window.

* * *

"What's up, Dude?" Monroe asked. "Are you really going to try to, what did Katie say? Kick my ass to defend her honor?"

"Oh, yeah," Nick smiled. "I had forgotten about that." He lightly punched Monroe in the arm. "Now, marry her or face my wrath."

"Tell her that, not me. I'm all for getting married," he replied. "She's the one who wants to wait. But you already knew that, so what's up?"

Nick shook his head, trying to come up with the right way to say it. "Do you really think this is a good thing?"

"Yes." Monroe said, taken aback. "I mean, we didn't intend for this to happen, especially not now, but it has and I think its great. You don't?"

"What about the Verrat?" Nick asked, anxiously.

"What about them?"

"You know that..." he saw Katie watching them through the window again and lower his voice. "We both know that they aren't going to let this slide. They're against any mixed species children. You saw the film. You saw them executing innocent wesen for marrying and mating outside their own species. And that was with other wesen. Katie is from Grimm blood. A half blutbad, half Grimm child? Two of them? They're going to be after them the minute they are born. Do you really think its a good idea to bring them into that? The Verrat already have the two of us on their hit list. Now Katie and possibly even Holly will be in danger too."

Monroe had to chuckle. Sometimes his soon to be brother-in-law was a total bad ass, chopping off heads and bringing down reapers and hundjagers, other times he was still such a baby Grimm. "Do you really think they're not in danger now?"

"What? Why would they be?" Nick asked.

"Because we're on their list," Monroe answered. "That's how they work, Nick. If they want to shut us down, they go after the ones we care about. If they killed us, we'd just be martyrs to the cause, but if they go after my family, I'll stop to protect them. Want to hurt the Grimm? Hurt his wife. Want to take out a Blutbad? Take out his family. Want to stop a Grimm? Threaten his family. Just when I think you've finally got it..," Monroe stopped with a shake of his head. "Anyway, like I said, its already happened, so there's really nothing we can do but protect them. All of them. Juliette too. Isn't that why we've been doing what we're doing?"

"I guess. You can't deny that this will make it harder," Nick said.

"I don't. I do know, however, that there will never be two more protected children in this world," Monroe said. "Do you know the good thing about being a weider Blutbad clan?"

Nick shook his head.

"You're all still alive to take care of the family," Monroe said. "These kids, Holly, Katie, and even Juliette and any kids you two may have, have a whole pack of Blutbads to protect them. Not to mention, a Grimm, a coven of Eisbebiers, a Fauschbua, two more Blutbads, and some Jagerbars looking out for them. The Verrat won't get anywhere near them and if they do, well, let's just say, you've never seen the level I'm capable of if you threaten my pack."

"You're sure they'll be safe?" Nick asked.

"As long as I'm alive, they're safe. As long as anyone on that list is alive, they're safe. Even Juliette. This isn't old Germany and we aren't the wesen we used to be. No one is going to just line up and wait to die. This is Portland. Here we fight back, and the Grimm fights with us." Monroe said seriously. "We don't play by their rules and we never will."

* * *

Everyone had always assumed that Angelina had met Monroe through Hap, but it wasn't true. She'd been friends with Sunny Monroe for as long as she could remember. Their mothers had been friends. Their fathers had a mutual respect for each other, but since Sam was weider and her dad had been anything but, there was never any friendship there, more like an if you leave me alone and I'll leave you alone arrangement.

It worked until her father had been taken out by a Grimm. She, Hap, and their mom had then moved to Portland to live with their half-brother Rolf. Rolf was from their father's first marriage and was about 10 years older than Hap and twelve years older than her. He was already out of the house before she could really remember him being there.

He was great brother though. Never giving a second thought to taking in his step-mother and two half-siblings until they could get back on their feet. Their mother had never really recovered, though. She wasn't as bad as Mary. She was able to work and keep a roof over their heads, albeit with a lot of help from Rolf. She held on until Angelina was about twenty-two, then quietly slipped away.

After they left Washington, they'd lost contact with the Monroes for about four years until that weekend Hap came back from Corvallis grinning ear to ear.

"Guess who I found at State?" Hap had asked with his characteristic grin. Hap, like Micah, had been recruited to play football for Oregon State. It had only lasted two seasons before he dropped out.

Before she could answer, a vintage motorcycle pulled up by Hap's old truck. Her teenage dream come true stepped off in the shape of Sunny's quiet older brother, all grown up.

The last time she had seen him, he'd been sixteen. Too tall, too skinny, all gangly knees and elbows, with that look of not having grown into his own skin yet. It had been at her father's funeral. She'd been a thirteen year old, awkward, gawky, flat-chested, frizzy haired mess. And she'd passed out in his arms that day. It was one of the few memories she had at that point of Sunny's quiet older brother. J.D. had always been the handsome, charming one.

She'd held on the Sunny's arm so tightly that day, legs crossed, all but curled up in a ball against the pain as she listened to the preacher who barely knew her father say things he thought might be a comfort to the grieving family. When the last Amen had been said, she shot to her feet, intent on getting out of there as fast as she could so she could cry in private. Then the world swayed and black spots danced before her eyes. She knew she was going down and was powerless to stop it. That was worse than crying would have been. Suddenly strong arms encircled her, sweeping her off her feet. A few seconds later, she was coming to enough to realize that she was being carried. She looked up, expecting see Hap, or even Rolf, but instead found herself looking into the chocolate brown eyes of Edward Monroe. He smiled sadly and hugged her tightly as he carried her out of the cemetery. She didn't even have the energy to resist. She just laid her head against his shoulder and sobbed. He settled her in Rolf's car, handing her his handkerchief and kissing her forehead before disappearing into the crowd again. Even at thirteen she knew it didn't mean anything to him. Just a brotherly show of affection to someone who needed it. The same as he would have done for little Hope or Jason, but to a little forgotten girl who had buried her father, it meant the world. That was the first of many times to come that Monroe would catch her and keep her from harm.

She watched him talking to Rolf and her mom, thinking that he'd filled out nicely since that awful day in the cemetery. She also knew she wasn't an awkward, geeky mess anymore, either.

At seventeen, she already knew how to use what mother nature had given her to get what she wanted and at that moment, she wanted that biker boy, her current boyfriend, Jack, poor human that he was, was already forgotten. She set out to get Monroe with all she had.

There had been a bonfire going on that night out in the woods behind her school. Just some friends, some alcohol, music, high school stuff. Hap had wanted to go with his girlfriend at the time who was still in high school as well, and Monroe had gotten dragged along for the ride.

The party had started around six. By eight, Angelina was sitting in Monroe's lap, watching Jack down beer after beer. Somewhere near nine, she and Monroe were making out pretty hot and heavy. At ten, Jack had enough beer to give him the liquid courage to think he could go up against Monroe. He'd walked over the couple, grabbed Angelina by the hair and threw her off of Monroe's lap, snarling something about her being a slut. Apparently that had been the wrong thing to do as Monroe leaped to his feet and shoved Jack back so hard he almost trip into the fire ten feet away. Jack had recovered, swinging at Monroe again. Monroe had dodged it easily, shoving him back down, this time away from the fire.

From her spot on the ground, Angelina could see Monroe's eyes turn red and his fangs coming out preparing for a fight as Jack got back to his feet. She knew she had him at the point. She couldn't help but smile. None of her other boyfriends would have stood up for her like that.

If hadn't been for Hap, Monroe would have went to jail, or worse, that night. He'd come out of nowhere, snatched Angelina to her feet and shoved her toward Monroe, as he caught Jack's next punch and turned him away from Monroe. He'd quickly told Monroe to take Angie home and went to get Jack another drink. The last thing Angelina had seen as she climbed on Monroe's bike was Hap practically pouring drinks down Jack's throat in an attempt to get him drunk enough to convince him that the didn't really see Monroe with red eyes and fangs.

It had worked. By morning Jack had gotten so drunk that he didn't remember seeing Monroe woge, getting into a fight, or even that Angelina had broken up with him.

She and Monroe hadn't gone home though. They'd drove out to the beach and spent all night talking. She'd found out that he'd had killed a Kluastriech that had hurt his old girlfriend Molly, causing her to kill herself. That's why he'd accepted the scholarship to Oregon state. Sam had thought it was best if he got out of town for awhile and Monroe wasn't in the position to argue. He was just lucky that cops had written off the Klaustriech's death as an animal attack. He didn't need to be courting trouble with a Grimm too.

She'd also found out that he pretty much just went by Monroe now. She liked that. Eddie was the sweet, dorky guy who'd carried her out after her father's funeral, the one who read all the time and was an Eagle Scout. Monroe was dangerous and sexy, he rode a motorcycle, and got into fights. She liked Monroe.

By morning Monroe was hers. She could get him to do anything from skipping class to hang out with her to hunting and terrorizing weaker wesen and humans with her. There were still some lines he wouldn't cross, even for her. He wouldn't kill, or even really maim without provocation. Not humans or wesens anyway. He'd hunt animals. There was nothing like watching him bring down some big game with just his wits and hands. He almost failed out of school and pretty soon Sam was on his ass about her.

Finally it had all blown up in a big fight that resulted in them taking off to the mountains for a month or more, only coming back home when it was time for school to start again. It had been the best month of her life, but she could tell he missed his family. It took months later for him and Sam to start speaking again.

Angelina laid back on Hap's couch, smiling as she thought about those times. She had, at the time, hated coming between Monroe and his family, but the fact that he'd fight them for her had to mean something. She picked up her phone and dialed the so familiar number. It rang once, twice, three times before it was answered.

"Hello?"

Her smile was genuine. "Hey, you."

* * *

Thanks for the birthday wishes. It was great! Hope you all enjoyed this chapter!


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: Grimm is owned by NBC. I'm just borrowing the characters for a while. I don't own the pictures either.

Please read and review! Tell me what you think or what you'd like to see happen or anything. I love every one I get!

A/N: I just realized my spell check has been correcting Blutbaden into Blutbads. Sorry if that was confusing anyone.

I love this Fandom!

* * *

"Brother, you've got trouble," J. D. said, as soon as Monroe picked up the phone.

"What is it now?" Monroe asked with a laugh. "Did you get another tattoo?"

"No, and thank you so much for tell my daughter about that," J. D. replied. "Just wait, Big Brother, payback's a bitch. I would have just let this be your comeuppance but Becky started in on me and I had to call."

"You are so whipped."

"You're one to talk," he replied. "In fact, that's kind of what I'm calling about. Have you talked to Angelina Lasser lately?"

"Depends on how lately you mean," Monroe said. "I haven't talked to her in weeks and really don't care to talk to her again right now."

"Well, she called Sunny the other day," J.D. reported.

"So? I don't care."

"You should. That insane nutball you used to date has convinced our not so stable little sister that Katie has you under some kind of Red Cap spell," J.D. said. "Then Sunny convinced Hope of the same. Oh, and apparently she has Dad under this mysterious Red Cap spell as well."

"Oh, really?" Monroe laughed. "What exactly is this spell supposed to entail?"

"Just that you and Hap and the kid are enamored of her and she's gonna lead you into a trap with the Grimm. Get your head cut off or something."

"Okay, so based on the fact that I love her, that Hap, who likes everybody, likes her, and Micah, who she helped get into college likes her, she's put a spell on everyone?"

"Yes, and don't forget Dad, who would take in every stray he could find if mom would let him. I asked Sunny just what she'd been smoking when they came up with this theory," He replied. "She wasn't amused."

"They can't seriously believe that," Monroe said in disbelief. "That's so ridiculous its funny."

"Yeah, not so funny. They have decided that's probably been the function of Red Caps all this time. Bait, to lead poor, unsuspecting wesen into traps," J.D. said. "Sunny and Hope are convinced that she's gonna get you killed by her brother. To be fair, I think it started out as just them bitching about her and many, many, many drinks later because this insane Grimm death theory."

"I think if Nick wanted me dead, I would be," Monroe replied.

"Well, you know if Sunny and Angie had a brain, they'd be dangerous. The problem is that now Sunny and Hope have told Oma Sophia that you are marrying a Grimm. Not a Red Cap, but a damn Grimm. Long story short, Granny's on the war path. She won't listen to Dad telling her that Katie isn't a Grimm, that she's a Red Cap. She's says that's just a name for a female Grimm and that there's no way on God's green earth that her grandson is marrying one of those, let's see, how did she put it? Oh, yeah, schleichend esel mörderischen ist hart genug ." J.D. reported.

"Nice." Monroe said. Sneaky ass murdering bitch. Sophia certainly had a way with words. Still, he hadn't expected her to have such a venomous reaction to Katie's parentage. She was the one who had convinced him to turn back weider after his wild years. The only one who completely supported his 'alternative' lifestyle, understanding his fear that if he did start hunting again, even if it was just animals, then he'd slip and start to hunt wesen again. He'd wantonly, willingly killed twice in his life. One he'd never regret, the other had haunted him nightly until he'd started working with Nick.

Oma Sophia had been the one to understand his need to turn his back on everything even close to his old lifestyle to keep from giving in and returning to that life. When he'd let it slip that he was a vegetarian, she'd sent him a vegan cookbook. When he'd given up being a commercial architect to stay at home and make clocks, she'd insisted on being his first customer, sending him her father's antique barometric clock to fix, then telling him to find a nice shelf in his house to put it on. She was the one who told him as a boy, the story of the first little Red Cap and how if Edmund and Katya had made it out to Poland, then the role of Weider Blutbaden would still be as protectors instead of predators.

"What do you expect, Man? She's from the Old Country. She saw her parents murdered by a Grimm," J. D. said.

"And she was the first to admit that they deserved it," he replied. "That they'd beat her and her siblings for fun."

"True, but that doesn't mean she exactly trusts the Grimms after that," J.D. said. "I mean, it was brutal. Not that they weren't brutal themselves, but to chop off their heads and hang them on sign posts? What is that?"

"Good point."

"Anyways, now she says she's coming down there to make sure that your marriage never happens, no matter how she has to do it," he continued.

"Does she know about the babies?" He couldn't believe that Oma would threaten Katie. Especially when she was pregnant with his children. Children were everything to Blutbad clans.

"No. Mom has forbidden anyone from telling Oma Sophia that before you are married. You know Mom. She can face down a charging horde of Seigbartse, but she can't tell her mama one thing she might disapprove of. I guess she thinks Oma won't care once you two are legal and proper."

Well, that made a little more sense. Now, he just had to figure out how to calm Oma Sophia down while still trying to convince Katie that marrying him soon was a good idea. Then he was going to strangle his sisters. And Angelina. "Thanks for the heads up. Strangle Sunny for me. I'll handle Angelina."

"You better, Brother. Because we both know she ain't going to go away till she gets what she wants. That woman gives a new meaning to crazy ex-girlfriend."

"She's not that bad." Monroe felt the need to defend her.

"Oh, come on, Ed. The only reason she wants you right now is that she can't have you. She came running up here to you like she always does and if you hadn't been with Katie, and you'd taken her back like you always do, or did, she'd be gone again already. You know its true," J.D. said.

J.D. was probably right. If Monroe was being completely honest with himself, he'd have known that J.D. was right. No probably about it. Angelina hated to lose. She hated to give up what, or who, she thought was hers. But the 'her' Monroe was gone and like he'd told Nick, he wasn't going back to that. First it whiskey or vodka straight up. Then it was hunting. Rabbits, deer, wildcats, the game getting bigger and more dangerous, then it was Bauerschwien or Eisbiber. He didn't want to go back to life, even if there wasn't Katie, or Holly, to think about. He had to handle this before Angelina isolated him from everyone he cared about. Again.

"Thanks, Man. Don't strangle Sunny too hard," Monroe said.

"No problem. See you soon."

* * *

Holly was spending the day with Micah. They had been out riding Atv's with some friends and had stopped back his house for him to change clothes before heading back to Monroe's.

Holly was sitting at the kitchen table, drinking a coke, waiting on Micah to come back down.

Angelina wondered in, looking sleepy. She'd found another job, bar tending again, but still it was a job. The late nights were getting to her though. She started some coffee and sat down at the table with Holly.

"Hey," she smiled.

Holly grunted in response, eying her warily.

"Micah said you all were going out in the woods today."

Holly nodded. "We're back."

"That was always so much fun when I was younger. I loved it. Still do. I just don't have time anymore." Angie said.

"You could go now," Holly snapped.

Angelina tried another path. "Look, I know you don't like me much."

"No." After years of living alone, Holly wasn't good at the little white lies or diplomatic answers to spare others feelings. "You're Micah's aunt though, and he loves you, so I'll be nice to you for him."

"Thank you." Angelina replied. "You really like him, don't you?"

Holly nodded. She wished that either Micah would come down, or else Angelina would leave again. She was having a hard time not fanging out at her.

"He really likes you too. You are lucky, finding each other so young," she said.

"I guess."

"You know, he told me how you survived out in woods on your own for so long," Angie said. "He's really proud of you for that."

"Not much else to do but survive."

"No, I suppose not," Angelina said. "Still, most kids would have curled up and waited to be found or die."

"Most kids aren't Blutbaden."

"Did you know what you were before then?" she asked, genuinely interested.

Holly shook her head. "My adoptive parents were human. I was with them since I could remember."

"Wow. So seeing Monroe the first time must have been a shock," Angelina replied.

"Relief," Holly said, surprising even herself by answering without hostility. "The first time I saw my Dad woge, it was a relief. I mean, it was scary as hell because he and Nick were chasing me, but it was a relief because it meant that I wasn't.., a freak like _he_ told me." She still didn't talk about Addison, or call him by name when she had to. "It meant, maybe I could go home. Maybe someone would want me. I wasn't," she smiled, thinking of what Monroe had told her, just before Nick took her home. "I wasn't alone."

"A real smile," Angelina said. "Looks nice on you."

Holly ducked her head, letting her hair fall forward and cover her face. She still didn't like Angelina, reminding herself that this woman almost tore her parents apart, but it was nice to be able to say that out loud to someone beside Monroe and Katie. She was happy when Micah was ready to go.

* * *

Sorry, I'm sure my German is off. I had to use a translator and I don't think the structure is right.


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: Grimm is owned by NBC. I'm just borrowing the characters for a while. I don't own the pictures either.

Please read and review! Tell me what you think or what you'd like to see happen or anything. I love every one I get!

A/N: I just realized my spell check has been correcting Blutbaden into Blutbads. Sorry if that was confusing anyone.

I love this Fandom!

* * *

"Grace has agreed to meet with us Monday, but she doesn't want us to bring Holly," Katie told Monroe.

"I don't blame her. Would you want her there to hear you say you don't want her?" Monroe asked. "I mean, its one thing to ignore her existence for two months but to out and out say that?"

"She just doesn't know what she missing," Katie said, sadly. "She seemed eager to talk to me, actually. Maybe she wants more time with Holly."

"Yeah, and maybe I want to go blow down a Bauerschwien house."

"Don't you?" Katie laughed.

"No." Monroe pulled her against him and nuzzled her neck. "I'm quite happy just corrupting little Red Riding Hood."

"I'm already pregnant, just how much more corrupted can I get?"

"Oh, you have no idea." He lifted her up, kissing her as she wrapped her legs around him.

"Kids in the room." Holly announced, leading Micah into the kitchen. "Get a room." She continued, using a line she'd heard Nick use before.

"I have one," Monroe replied. "I have a whole house. One that I graciously allow you to live in."

"Yeah, yeah," Holly grinned. "What's for dinner?"

Micah, at least, had the decency to look a little embarrassed.

Monroe looked at her for a moment, as if really considering the question. He smiled. "Order pizza, your mom and I are going out."

"We are?" Katie asked.

"Unless you want to cook."

"Let's go," she agreed.

He handed Holly some cash as they left. "We'll be back soon. Behave."

"Not that I'm complaining," Katie said, as they walked out, "but are we really going to leave Holly and Micah here alone?"

He shrugged. "We won't be gone that long. Besides, you're the one always saying that we need to trust her more."

"So this is a test," she surmised.

"Right."

"And if she fails?"

"Then I will go, as you put it, Papa Wolf on their behinds," he smirked. "It'll be fine. Micah's not dumb enough to pull something in my house."

Katie laughed.

* * *

Dinner was nice. Way better than pizza. Katie was happy to be getting her appetite back, even if it was coming back wanting strange things, like rare steak.

As they were getting ready to leave, both Katie and Monroe got texts from Holly.

'Home. Now. Please.'

They rushed home. Holly met them at the door.

"Holly, what's wrong?" Katie asked, looking her over for injuries or tears.

"That's wrong." Holly pointing to the den where a small older lady was sitting.

Monroe practically groaned. "Hi, Oma Sophia."

"Hallo, Enkel. Ist dies der Grimm madchen?" The woman got to her feet and made her way over to them. She looked Katie up and down appraisingly.

"Ja. Bitte Englisch sprechen," Monroe replied. "Sei sprechen nicht Deutsch."

Katie didn't speak German, but she understood Grimm. She also knew he was telling her to speak English.

"A baby Grimm who doesn't speak Deutsch?" Sophia said, eying Katie again.

"I'm not a Grimm," Katie said, automatically. She was getting really tired of being called a 'little' Grimm girl. Everyone but Sam made it sound like an insult.

"Of course not. Not yet. Hair as black night, lips as red as blood, eyes as blue as the sea. You're one of them. A Red Cap." Sophia practically spat out the last words.

"So I've been told," Katie replied.

Sensing that this wasn't going to get any better, Monroe stepped between them. "Oma, this is my fiancee, Katie. Katie, meet my Oma Sophia. She's my mother's mother. Oma, this is our daughter, Holly."

"Oh, we've met," said Holly. Monroe noticed that she'd wrapped her arm around Katie's arm, either trying to protect Katie or a need to be protected. He wasn't sure which, but apparently Katie did. She pushed Holly a step behind her, keeping her arm around Holly. "She made Micah leave."

"Of course I did," Sophia replied. "He should not have been over here without your father home."

"Um, Oma, I knew that he was here," Monroe said. This was worse than he expected. Of course, he never thought his eighty year old grandmother would just show up one Saturday night and question his parenting choices. "Why don't we all just sit down and talk?"

"Can I, may I just go sit in my room?" Holly asked.

"Yes, you may," Monroe said. Holly ran upstairs. Katie wished she could escape so easily. They sat down in the den.

"Oma, would like you like anything? Tea, coffee?" Monroe offered.

"Wine." Sophia said. "Some alcohol can only help."

Monroe disappeared to the kitchen.

"What's your family name, Girl?" Sophia asked.

"Burkhardt." Katie replied.

"And your mother?"

Katie lifted her chin proudly. She knew what the old lady was getting at. The Kesslers had been a particularly violent family of Grimms. At least the ones that had written about their experiences. She and Nick had only found a few entries in the journals made by Kelly or Marie and all were about identifying information, not about cutting heads off or drawing and quartering people, or wesen rather. Katie had a hard time imagine either woman capable of such things. She knew they had killed some of the creatures they'd followed, just not in such gruesome ways. "My mother was Kelly Kessler."

"Indeed. You're proud of that, are you?" Sophia asked.

"I'm proud of my mother and my aunt. Can't say I know anything about the rest. They were dead and gone long before I was born," Katie replied.

"I see."

"Here you go, Oma," Monroe handed Sophia a rather full glass of wine and gave Katie a glass of water. He sat down beside her and laid his arm across her shoulders.

"Thank you, Edward," Sophia replied, then turned back to Katie. "Your family is largely cold blooded killers."

"Same could be said for yours."

"Indeed." A ghost of a smile flitted across the older woman's face.

Katie sat her glass down. "On that note, I think I'll go check on Holly. It was so lovely to meet you." She smiled at Sophia before going upstairs.

"Feisty." Sophia remarked. "When is she due?"

"What?" Monroe was thrown for a moment. J.D. had said Oma didn't know about the babies. "She's.."

Sophia held her hand up. "Don't play games with me, Ed. I know she's with child. Marina can't keep anything from me. I only let her think she does for her peace of mind and because, then I don't have to listen to her whine about whatever problems you kids have gotten in to. Now, I repeat, when is she due?"

"December. Oma, what are you doing here?" He asked.

"You didn't think I'd let my favorite boy marry one of those _things_without at least checking her out, now did you?" Sophia replied. "She's dangerous, Enkel."

"No she's not, Oma," he said. "I love her. She loves me. We're going to be..., We are a family. Us and Holly. No matter what anyone says."

"Relax, Enkel. All I said was she was dangerous. I don't know her well enough to say anything else." She finished her wine and set the glass down. "Now, where can an old lady lay her head? I need to let 'Rina know where I am before she starts calling the hospitals. She doesn't call me if I'm late, no. Not my 'Rina, she calls the hospitals." She gave an amused smile.

"Oma Sophia, what are we going to do with you?" Monroe grinned.

"Deal with me until I die, just like you do with anyone that's outlived their usefulness," Sophia replied. "But, I intend to give you all hell until that happens. Keeps my life interesting." She stood up and held out her arms. "Come here, Kliene. Give me a hug."

Monroe smiled as he hugged his grandmother. She seemed more frail than in years past, but he knew she was still as sharp.

* * *

"Mom, what does fast mean? Like when you call someone fast?" Holly asked. She and Katie were laying in her bed.

"It means they move fast in relationships," Katie explained. "Like they don't wait to have sex."

"That woman called me fast," Holly admitted.

"She did?" Katie sat up, offended for Holly.

"Yeah, and she called Micah an ill-mannered.., well, it was in German, but it couldn't have been nice, because he fanged out for a second. All we were doing was watching a movie and kissing. That's all we ever do. Then he answered the door and _she_ demanded to know who he was and it kinda went down hill from there," Holly said. "When she realized we were here alone, she called me a 'fast' piece and him what ever it was she said, and then she made him go home. Micah didn't want to, but I assured him that she really was my grandmother. Or great-grandmother, I guess. I've talked to her on Skype before."

"Well," Katie said, stroking Holly's hair. "Don't pay attention to her. You're not fast. You're perfect for a seventeen year old. In her day, being alone with a boy made you fast. Probably even seeing a boy made you fast." They both started giggling.

"Rachel said she calls her fast all the time, too." Holly said. "And that she calls her a floozy too, whenever she wears anything Oma doesn't like."

Katie laid back down and ran her hands over her stomach. She turned her head and looked at Holly. "Hols, tell me something, honestly."

"What?"

"When you do decide to do more than kiss Micah, you'll be smart about it? Use protection and all. I don't want you to end up like I did," Katie said. "And you can always tell me anything. Your dad too. Even if you think it'll make us mad, alright? We're here for you. No matter what."

"Alright, Mom. I know," she smiled.

"Tell me something else."

"What?" Holly was dreading what other deep topic might come up.

"Am I getting fat?" Katie asked with a laugh. She ran her hands over her stomach again.

"No, Mom. You're fabulous. Me too," Holly laughed. She reached out a hand timidly and put it on Katie's abdomen. She smiled. "Does it feel weird? To have something living inside you?"

"Not weird. Not always pleasant, you know, getting sick all the time, but not weird. In a few weeks, when they start moving, that's a pretty cool feeling. I just hope they won't have as much energy as you," Katie laughed. "Then I really won't get any sleep."

"When are you and Dad gonna get married? Rachel says you're probably waiting until you have the babies so you can have a big wedding and all."

Katie shook her head. "No. We're definitely getting married this summer and it won't be a big wedding. Probably, we'll just go to the Justice of the Peace in a few weeks. I promise, this summer."

"Good." Holly smiled. "But, I want to have a huge wedding someday."

"You will, Sweetheart. _Someday." _ She got up and kissed Holly's forehead. "Call Micah. Make sure he knows it was just your crazy grandmother."


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: Grimm is owned by NBC. I'm just borrowing the characters for a while. I don't own the pictures either.

Please read and review! Tell me what you think or what you'd like to see happen or anything. I love every one I get!

I love this Fandom!

* * *

"Your girl doesn't cook?" Sophia asked. She was sitting at the table watching Monroe cook breakfast.

"Not when the sight of food makes her sick," he answered. "Don't know about you, but I prefer not to have someone barfing over my food before I eat it." He sat a plate of bacon and eggs in front of her then set another down for Katie and one for Holly before fixing his own veggie version of the meal.

"Thank you, Honey," Katie smiled as she took her seat. "Hello, Mrs. Finkel." She looked down at her plate. "Oh, no." She groaned, bolting towards the stairs, almost running over Holly in the process.

"Mom's sick again," Holly said, coming into the kitchen.

"Yeah, I know. I'll check on her." Monroe sat his plate down and went upstairs.

"She is sick a lot?" Sophia asked Holly. She hated it, but she genuinely felt sorry for the girl. Being in the first stage of pregnancy was miserable in itself but to be pregnant with twins? And Blutbadden at that? Of course she felt awful. She got up and started bustling around the kitchen. She made a cup of ginger tea with lemon and set it by Katie's plate. When Katie and Monroe came back down, she said, "Drink that tea, Girl. Then eat as much of that food as you can."

Katie looked kind of green at those instructions, but smiled, "Thank you."

Sophia nodded. "Ginger and lemons. Works every time."

* * *

The first thing Monroe noticed when Grace answered her door was the boxes. Most of the furniture was gone as well.

"May I get you some coffee?" Grace asked as they sat at the kitchen table.

"No, thank you,"they replied. Monroe looked around the room, nervously. The blutbad part of him wanted to lay in to Grace for neglecting Holly, but the rational side knew jumping on her for not calling would be a mistake.

"Are you moving?" he asked instead.

"Um.., yes," Grace said. "I was actually glad that you called and asked to speak with me. There's something I need to tell you. Holly told me you two were expecting. That's wonderful."

"Thanks," Katie said. She was getting suspicious. What if Grace did want Holly back?

"Well, as I said, I'm moving," Grace continued, uneasily. "My father is well, dying. He has Alzheimers. He's too much for my mother to handle alone, and she doesn't want him to go into a nursing home, so I'm going to move down there and help her take care of him. I.., I won't be moving back."

"What about.., Does Holly know?" Monroe asked. This was not the way that he thought this would go.

Grace shook her head. "I won't be.., My parents never accepted Holly. I.., Peter and I adopted her after we found out that I was unable to have children. My parents, they thought we gave up too soon. They wanted biological grandchildren. They said we didn't know anything about Holly. You know, where she was from, who her family was, that kind of thing. I mean, all we knew was her mother was a drug addict who left her in the hospital. I know you must think I'm a horrible person. But they are my parents and they were there for me when I needed them. Despite their reservations about Holly, when she disappeared, they were the first ones here. They really pulled Peter and I through it. Then when he died, they wanted me to go to St. Helena with them but I couldn't. I.., I felt like I if I stayed here long enough, Holly would come home. Then she did. Only she didn't. Not to me, anyway." She stopped and wiped her eyes.

Monroe and Katie looked at each other. It couldn't be happening this easily, could it?

"Grace, Holly loves you. You and your husband. You are still her parents," Katie said. "She..,"

Grace smiled, sweetly, holding up her hand to stop her.. "That's kind of you to say, Katie, but we all know it isn't true."

"What are you saying?" Monroe asked.

"Holly told me that you want to formally adopt her," Grace admitted. "It kind of came out when she was telling me about the twins and how excited she is about being a big sister. I want you to. I know how awful that sounds, but I do. I think its best. You two, you give her something I can't. You give her a family. She has parents and grandparents, aunts, uncles, cousins, and siblings soon. All I can give her is me and two very disapproving grandparents."

"Does Holly know this?" Monroe asked.

"No. I couldn't find the heart to tell her," Grace said. "I still want to be part of her life. I want to see her and talk to her, but she's your daughter. She always was, I think."

"If you really want to be a part of her life, then be a part of her life," Monroe said. "If you tell her that you want to see her, or you're going to call her, then make damn sure you do it, or you have a good reason why."

"I will. I never mean not to. It just sort of happens," Grace said.

"Well, it hurts her every time."

"I know. That's why this is best." Grace stood up, indicating that the visit was over. "I'm moving in two weeks time. We should get the paperwork done before then."

* * *

"Do you think she'll really be a part of Holly's life?" Katie asked, as they were cuddled in bed that night.

"No. Come on, she hasn't even told her that she's moving," Monroe answered. He pulled her closer to him and slid his hand over her stomach. "I doubt she'll even tell her anything. We'll have to."

"Well, then, we'll just have to make sure that she's happy with us," Katie said. "Let's get married in two weeks. So we can adopt Holly as a family."

Monroe smiled. "Just tell me when and where."

"I will," Katie laughed. "Unless I find someone better before then." She leaned over him, kissing his neck.

"Kate, I need to talk to Angelina," He said.

Katie sat straight up. "_WHAT _did you just say?" She sat back on her knees and folded her arms across her chest.

Monroe sighed. He knew she was going to hate that. "I have to talk to Angelina."

"That's what I thought you said," she replied. "Have you lost your mind? You want to go talk to your ex-girlfriend who has done nothing but try to break us up since she came to town?"

He nodded, sheepishly. "I have to. I have to make her back off once and for all or she's going to keep trying to come between us."

"She's backed off now," Katie said. "What makes you think she's going to try something again?"

"Because I know her. She hasn't backed off, she's just biding her time. She doesn't want me. She just doesn't want to lose," He said.

"If she doesn't want you, then why she doesn't want to lose you?"

"Not me, Kate, just lose. To you. She doesn't want me. She wanted me to take care of her when she came here, just like I always have. When she found out that we're together, she started to see you as competition. Now its more about beating you than being with me. If you hadn't been here and I let her come back, she'd have left as soon as she was back on her feet and I wouldn't go back to her ways," he explained. "She always does. I just need to talk to her, explain that she's not losing and you're not winning, that there is no score in this game and everyone involved is just going to get hurt if she doesn't stop. That even if she did manage to pull us apart, I'm not going to be her safety net anymore."

Katie laid back down, considering what he'd said. "Okay."

"Okay?"

"If that's you think you need to do, then do it," she replied. "But if you kiss her, if you even touch her again, I'm going to strangle you. That woman has fangs and claws and I'm not talking about being Blutbadden."

"Deal," Monroe laughed.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the long wait. Real life kept getting in the way. Just a few more chapters to go!


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: Grimm is owned by NBC. I'm just borrowing the characters for a while. I don't own the pictures either.

Please read and review! Tell me what you think or what you'd like to see happen or anything. I love every one I get!

I love this Fandom!

* * *

"What are you doing, child?" Sophia asked watching Katie lock the doors and windows. Monroe was out with Nick. They'd heard of some trouble with the Hassliechs and possibly some Reapers from the Eisbebiers and wanted to check it out.

"Locking up. Eddie won't be home till late," Katie replied.

"Well, you've checked that same window four times and I'm pretty sure it was already locked the first time you checked it. What exactly are you trying so hard to keep out?"

"I just like to be sure."

"Well, unless you're expecting a zombie apocalypse, I don't think you have anything to worry about," Sophia replied. "And I assure you I could smell a dead body ten miles away."

Katie looked at her suspiciously.

"Oh, yes," Sophia said. "I know all about you. Poor little Red Cap. Married to a man who liked to use you for a punching bag. Then you met my grandson and decided he was a better catch. So you used him to get rid of your husband and now, you'll use your brother to get rid of Edward when you tire of him."

"You are wrong."

"Indeed?"

"Yes, indeed. I left my ex-husband because he beat me so savagely that I lost the child I was carrying," Katie said. "While Eddie did save me from dieing that day, he had no bearings on the decision I made to leave Tommy. Second, I didn't use him to kill Tommy. In fact, he didn't kill Tommy. Nick did. I didn't want either one of them to. I just wanted to divorce him and move on with my life. He just wouldn't let me go. Third, I love Eddie more than I have ever loved anyone before. I don't know if I could even live in a world where he didn't exist, so the ideal of 'getting rid' of him is repugnant to me."

Sophia's faced remained impassive, but she did put her drink down and lean closer to Katie.

"Finally, I would never _use_ my brother to kill of anyone," Katie continued. "Nick hates having to kill anyone and I would never force that on him. I don't know what kind of Grimms or Red Caps you have come across in your past, but I can assure that Nick and I aren't like any one you've ever met before. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to check on Holly and go to bed." She turned and went up the stairs.

"Feisty," Sophia said with a shake of her head. She would have to check some of Sunny's facts with Ed, but she was pretty sure someone was feeding her a line somewhere and she certainly hoped it wasn't her granddaughters. She picked up her book and drink and began reading again. She had more than a few questions to ask her grandson.

* * *

Monroe was surprised to see Sophia still up when he got home, well after midnight. Turns out, Bud's tip about some Hassliechs calling in Reapers had been true. Though the Hassliechs' plan was to send the Reapers after a Seigebartse that had double crossed them, once they were in town, it didn't take long for the Reapers' target to change to their problem Grimm. In the end, it had cost the Hassliechs' their lives at the hands of the Reapers and the Reapers their heads to Nick. This time, they had just buried them, but Monroe knew word would soon get back to Germany that they had taken out two more Reapers. Two more reasons to come after his family again, but what could they do?

"Oma," he said, trying to mask his fatigue. "You should be in bed. It's late."

"I've outlived bedtimes," she replied, amused. "Sit down, Eddie. Let me fix you a drink."

Monroe started to protest, then realized just how tired he really was and sank down in the first chair he passed. He rubbed at his eyes while Sophia disappeared into the kitchen. He was surprised when she came back with two glasses of whiskey instead of her usual wine.

"I know you don't normally drink the hard stuff anymore," she said, handing him a glass. "But a man that's been out chasing Reapers all night is going to need more than a chardonnay to take the edge off."

"How.."

Sophia smiled. "I know everything, son. One day you all will realize that and stop your futile attempts to keep me in the dark." She sat down in front of him. "I was waiting up for you. There are some things we need to discuss. I do need some facts."

"Oma, can't this wait?" Monroe asked. All he wanted was a hot shower and Katie's warm arms around him.

"No. It can not. Not if you ever wish me to return to my own home and get out of your hair," she replied. "I heard some interesting things tonight and since I never get you alone anymore, I decided to wait up until you came in to check it out. Don't worry about your girls, by the way, they are sleeping peacefully upstairs."

"What is it, Oma?"

"I want you to tell me how you came to be in this relationship with the Red Cap," Sophia said. "And don't leave anything out."

Monroe sighed, but decided it was better to get it over with. "You already know that I met her when Nick asked me to check on her because she wasn't at work or answering her phone. Her ex used to beat her up, pretty badly, a lot. That day he'd pushed her down a flight of stairs, causing her to break her wrist and her leg, and have a miscarriage. Then he walked away and left her on the floor for dead. I found her laying at the bottom of the stairs, covered in blood." His eyes bled red as the wolf in him awoke, remembering the sight of its mate broken and bloody. "At first, I saw the blood and thought, if I didn't get out of there, I'd rip her apart. So, I ran away. Figured I could get away, then call 911 and make sure someone arrived to help her. Then I realized I didn't want to hurt her. I wanted to save her. I wanted to hurt him."

"So, it is true? He caused her to lose a child?" Sophia asked.

Monroe nodded. "She left him over that. I didn't think I'd ever see her again. At that time, Nick was very good at keeping his two lives very separate. Then one day Nick called and said that Katie wanted to meet me and thank me in person for helping her. We ended up spending most of the day together. After that, I just knew. I wanted to be with her."

"And you killed her husband to be with her?"

"No. I didn't kill him. I wanted to. You can't imagine the things he put her through. I probably would have but Katie stopped me. She never wanted me to give up weider ways just to take him out."

"She stopped you?"

"Yes ma'am. She actually put herself between he and I when I was fanged out and going after him," Monroe said. "Nick shot him. I can't say I'm sorry he's dead, but it wasn't at my hand."

Sophia nodded. "And you really think she's your mate, Enkel?"

"I know it, Oma. Even the thought of losing her is enough to bring me to my knees. This is my family. Katie, Holly, the babies. They're mine. It may not be a normal family, but when have I ever been normal?" He replied.

Sophia smiled. "You are an original, Edward. That's why you've always been my favorite boy."

"Oma, is that why you dislike her so? You were afraid she was using me as an attack dog?" Monroe asked, his normally accepting grandmother's recent attitude making more sense.

"That was a big part of it. On the other hand, she still has Grimm blood running through her veins and seems quite proud of it. I still haven't made up my mind about her or her family, but a Grimm who goes after Reapers and befriends a Blutbad is one worth another look," Sophia said. She finished her whiskey and stood up. She ran her gnarled old fingers through Monroe's curls and kissed his forehead. "Go to bed, Enkel. I dare say your little Grimm girl is waiting for you."

* * *

Monroe knew better than to allow Angelina back into his house. It would do not good to set boundaries with her already inside them. Not to mention, Katie would probably Grimm out on him if he did. In the end he asked to meet her in the park across from his house. At noon, he saw her walking towards him with a smile on her face.

"What's up, Monroe?" She said, practically batting her eyes at him. "I was surprised you called."

"We need to talk."

"Yeah, you said that," she replied.

"I know the game you're playing and I want you to stop it," Monroe said. "I'm not playing anymore."

"Aww.., and what game would that be?" She simpered.

"This one. Run home to Monroe and let him lick your wounds until you're ready to run wild again," he answered, ignoring her tone.

"Well, excuse me, there was a time you rather like licking me," she smiled, slipping her arms around his neck. "And when you liked running wild."

"Not anymore," he said, firmly pulling her arms away. "I love Katie. We're getting married. You need to find a new security blanket. I can't keep picking up the pieces for you."

"I don't need anyone to pick up the pieces for me," she snapped. "Unlike the little Red Cap, I'm not stupid enough to get involved in relationships I can't handle."

Monroe growled and grabbed her upper arms, pulling her to him. "I told you not to call her stupid!"

"There's the passion I like," she smiled. "Of course, I could easily take you. Maybe I will."

"If you think you can," Monroe replied.

"Oh, I know I can," Angelina replied. "But maybe I'll just take out the stupid little Grimm girl first."

Monroe woged and pushed her away with a growl. "Don't threaten my mate," he said.

"Relax, it was a joke." Angelina rolled her eyes. "I wouldn't dream of touching your precious mate."

"See that you don't. I wanted to stay your friend, but I don't think you're going to let that happen, so until you grow up, stay away from my family," Monroe snapped. "This is your last warning. Stay away from me and my family. Next time we meet over this, it won't be as friends."

"Pity," Angelina shrugged before turning and walking away. "By the way, I won't be waiting when you get tired of your little Red Cap. Maybe she'll get that brother of hers to cut your head off. Anything would be an improvement to you now."

* * *

Sorry for the long wait. Just another chapter or two until the end!


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: Grimm is owned by NBC. I'm just borrowing the characters for a while. I don't own the pictures either.

Please read and review! Tell me what you think or what you'd like to see happen or anything. I love every one I get!

I love this Fandom!

* * *

Monroe was working on a clock enjoying the peace and quiet. Holly was out with Micah, Katie was at the clinic with Juliette, and Sophia had gone to visit some friends in the area before she headed back to Washington. The first time his phone rang, he glanced at it and let it go to voice mail. It was just Hap. He'd call him back when he was done.

The second time he put down his tools and picked up the phone with concern. Hap wasn't the type to keep calling. He was much more likely to leave a message and then forget he'd called by the time Monroe called him back.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Monroe? Listen, man, I don't really know what's going on, but Micah just called me. Holly's had an accident. He's headed to the emergency room with her right now," Hap said in a rush.

"Which one? What happened?" Monroe was already up, getting his keys.

"Mercy, and I have no idea. All I know is that they were supposed to be going ATV riding out at the state park. Micah called me and said there was an accident and he was taking Holly to the hospital and asked if I could call you. I think Holly lost her phone or something."

"Okay, thanks, I'm on my way," Monroe said, hanging up. He was going to strangle Micah. He had known better than to let her date. She wasn't ready for that. She was still too immature. This just proved that.

* * *

Katie was already at the hospital when he got there. So was Juliette, Nick, and a very upset looking Micah. Monroe had to stop himself from growling at the younger Blutbad and focus on Katie. She was standing at the triage desk. He never noticed Angelina sitting in a corner with her head down.

"What's going on?" he asked.

Katie shook her head. "They're getting the doctor." She pulled him to her and wrapped her arms around his waist, pressing up against him. He could smell the fear rolling off her.

He hugged her tightly. "Calm down, Kate. She'll be okay."

"Mrs. Clark?" The young dark haired Doctor said. Shock registered on his face as Katie turned to face him.

"Yes? I'm Katelyn Burkhardt. I'm Holly's guardian," she said.

"Oh," he replied. "Holly has a compound fracture of her left tibia as well as several abrasions and bruises. She says she fell off an ATV."

Monroe glared at Micah, who ducked his head.

"She's going to have to have surgery to correct her leg and we'll probably keep her here a few days to make sure there are no other complications," the Doctor continued.

"Can we see her?" Monroe asked.

The Doctor shook his head. "She's being prepped for surgery. Only Mrs. Burkhardt or immediate family can see her."

The wolf in him growled at the implication that Holly wasn't his, but he knew legally the Doctor was right.

"This is her father," Katie said in a rush. "We're in the process of adopting her. Please. We're the only family she has."

The Doctor shifted side to side, uncertain if he was being told the truth, but relented. "Okay. Follow me. Keep in mind, Holly's pretty heavily medicated. She might not make much sense."

Holly looked so small and venerable in the hospital bed with her leg bandaged and in traction. She looked up and managed a small smile as they walked toward.

"Mom. Dad," she said in a small voice. "I'm so sorry."

"Sorry for what, Hols?" Katie said, kissing her forehead. "You had an accident. It happens."

"What happened?" Monroe asked.

"I shouldn't have. I'm sorry," Holly whimpered.

"Shouldn't have what?" Monroe asked. He held her hand.

"Got on the motorcycle. I didn't know how. I'm sorry."

Katie looked at Monroe confused. She had thought Micah, Holly and their friends were going off roading, not riding motorcycles.

"You were riding a motorcycle?" Monroe asked.

Holly shook her head. "I was driving."

"You were _driving_ a motorcycle?" Monroe practically roared. He was going to kill Micah.

She nodded, miserably. "Don't be mad, Daddy."

"I'm not mad at you," he said. "You just relax."

"They're ready for her in surgery now," a nurse said, interrupting.

Katie smiled at Holly bravely. Inside she was screaming but she didn't want to alarm Holly anymore than she already was. "It'll be okay. I love you." She hugged her.

Monroe leaned over the bed and kissed Holly's forehead. "It'll be over before you know it. We'll be waiting for you when you get out."

"I love you," Holly said, weakly.

"Love you too, Kiddo."

"Surgery waiting is on the third floor. The doctor will be out to talk to you when the surgery is over," a nurse said.

"Thank you," Monroe mumbled. "I'm going to kill that kid. He knew Holly had no business on a motorcycle. I don't even like her being in a car with him much less anything else."

"I agree," Katie said, though she wasn't as quick to assume it all Micah's fault. Maybe he had tried to stop her. The smell of blood, something she couldn't remember ever having noticed before was getting to her and she thought she would be sick if she didn't get away. "Let's go upstairs." She left the small cubicle quickly.

* * *

As soon as Monroe saw Micah he tensed up and his eyes turned red. Katie, sensing he was about woge, grabbed his hand and pulled him outside, motioning at Juliette and Nick to follow them.

"Hey, chill out, Babe," Katie said, hugging him. "You can't get in to a fight with an eighteen year old. No matter what you think he's done."

"I'm not going to fight him. I'm going to kill him," Monroe replied. "Very little fighting involved."

"Very funny."

Juliette caught up with them with Micah following her.

"Ms. B., Mr. Monroe, I swear I tried to stop her," he said quickly. "I told her not to do it."

"You should have never been on a motorcycle in the first place," Monroe growled.

"I wasn't. It was Aunt Angie's bike," Micah declared. "She let her. I just walked away for a minute. I didn't think she'd actually do it or that Aunt Angie would actually let her. She barely lets me touch her Harley."

"What?" Katie voice was cold.

"I'm so sorry, Eddie," Angelina said, rushing out. "I never thought she'd get hurt. I was right there with her."

"You never thought she'd.., Are you an IDIOT?" Katie yelled. She couldn't believe this.

"I wasn't talking to you," Angelina shot back. She put her hands on her hips and stared at Katie.

All of a sudden it dawned on Katie. If Angelina really did see this as some competition with Katie, then Monroe telling her to back off was never going to work. She was going to keep pushing until she either won or Katie went after her herself. As long as she thought Katie was afraid of her, she'd always have the upper hand. She turned to face Angelina.

"Well, that's too bad because I'm talking to you." She took a step towards Angelina, shaking off Monroe. "My child is hurt and all you can say is you didn't think she'd get hurt? You didn't think at all! What kind of an idiot puts a kid who has never even driven a car on a motorcycle?"

"I didn't know that," Angelina replied. "Besides, she's not your child. You're not like her and no matter how hard you 'try' you'll never be a good mother to her."

Katie narrowed her eyes. "Stay away from my family before I make you stay away from them."

"Come on, if you think you can," Angelina challenged.

Katie took another step towards her, but Monroe caught her around the waist.

"Kate, no," he said. "You can't fight her. You're pregnant. Think about the babies. What if you get hurt?"

Katie shook him off, but didn't go for Angelina.

Angelina shifted for a second, then back to human. "Yeah, stupid little Grimm, wouldn't want to get hurt." She pushed Katie slightly.

It took less than a second. Katie's fist shot out, catching Angelina under the chin and knocking her down. She straddled her, pinning Angelina's arms under her knees and hit her again.

Angelina shifted and tried to throw her off.

"Go ahead," Katie said. "Just remember what I am. I can fight dirty too." She stood up, releasing Angelina. "Stay away from me and stay away from my family."

She looked at Monroe. "I'm going to check on Holly. Deal with this and meet me up there." She left.

Monroe looked at Angelina and shook his head. "You need to grow up, Angie. You can't fight your whole way through life. It gets old." He ran to catch up with Katie.

Micah helped Angie to her feet and gave her his keys. "Go home, Aunt Angie. I'll be there later. I'll call Uncle Hap."

Angelina straightened her jacket and looked around. "I'm gone," she muttered. "I don't have time for this."

Micah watched her walk off, then went to find Katie and Monroe.

Nick looked at Juliette. "Did little Katie really just sucker punch someone?" He asked, incredulously.

Juliette nodded. "I keep telling you, 'Never piss off a woman with claws.'"

"But Katie..."

Juliette smiled. "All women have claws, Nick. Some are just better at hiding them. Let's go see about our niece."

* * *

A/N: I know. Katie shouldn't be fighting while pregnant, but I just thought she needed to stand up to Angelina in some definite way. One more chapter!


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: Grimm is owned by NBC. I'm just borrowing the characters for a while. I don't own the pictures either.

Please read and review! Tell me what you think or what you'd like to see happen or anything. I love every one I get!

I love this Fandom!

* * *

Holly woke up to see Monroe and Katie asleep by her bed. She smiled, relieved. She had thought they might send her back.

"Dad," she whispered, her throat still sore from surgery.

Monroe woke with a jerk. "Hey, Hols, how're you feeling?" He shook Katie to wake her.

"Like I got run over?"

"Yeah," he agreed with a smile. "That's why I quit riding. It's all good fun till you kiss the pavement a few times."

Holly smiled weakly.

Katie jumped up and kissed Holly's forehead. "Do you need anything? Are you hurting? Are you okay?"

"No. Mom. Chill," Holly said. "I'm just sleepy."

"Well, now that you are okay, you know you're in trouble for being on that bike in the first place," Monroe said.

"Yes sir," Holly nodded. "I knew better. It just looked like fun. I guess there's no chance that this can be my punishment?" She gestured to her leg with a smile.

"Nice try," Katie laughed. "But, no."

"Not even," Monroe replied. "What do you think, Kate?"

"I'm thinking, maybe, once you get out of here, no Micah, no phone, no computer, no TV for two weeks," Katie said.

"Two weeks?" Monroe said. "I think till her leg heals."

"Well, remember she's going to be confined to the house and therapy. Do you really want to spend the next six weeks with her with no entertainment and no chance to go outside?" Katie said.

"Oh yeah, good point." Monroe said. "But why wait till she gets out?"

"We don't want to punish the nurses," Katie said.

"Right again. I knew there was a reason I'm marrying you." Monroe teased. "Okay, young lady," he said, sternly. "Two weeks, no boyfriend, no TV, no computer, no fun, you got it?"

"Yes, sir," Holly grinned. She knew she was in trouble but she was so happy that they weren't sending her back to Grace that she couldn't help but smile.

* * *

Katie had been surprised when Monroe had wanted to marry in church. She didn't know he was so sentimental, but as she stood in the vestibule of the wesen church with Monroe and Holly, she had to admit it was right.

Katie was trying to calm her nerves. Monroe wrapped his arms around her and kissed her neck.

Holly rolled her eyes at the two of them. She was practically hopping up and down. Well, as much as she could in a cast with crutches. She was still grounded so she was happy to get out of the house. The day before they had met with Grace and signed all the adoption papers. She'd been sad that Grace was moving away, and even though she was happy that she was officially Holly Monroe, the thought of never seeing Grace again had put her in funk for the rest of the day. At dinnertime, Monroe had relented on her grounding and let Micah come over for a few hours, (very few in her mind) to cheer her up, but now it'd be at least another week before she could see him again.

This morning though, she'd woken up all smiles and excited. Her parents were getting married. They were a real family.

"Dude! What's up? I let you marry my sister and you sneak off? I should cut your head off just on principal," Nick burst through the door with a wide grin.

"Nick!" Juliette scolded.

"Her idea, Man," Monroe replied with a grin. "Now I know why." He shook Nick's hand. "How did you know?"

"I bribed Micah with doughnuts," Nick grinned. Then he hugged Katie. "You didn't really think I'd let you get married without my being there, did you?"

"Well, considering your behavior at my last wedding, I was hoping," Katie laughed. "Thank you for coming, Nicky." She hugged Juliette.

The door swung open again.

"Good. We're not too late," Sam's voice boomed. "Come on, Marina."

"Okay, how did you know, Dad?" Monroe demanded. "We swore Holly to silence."

"I keep telling you, I know everything," Sophia said, shutting the door behind her. "One day, you are going to believe me."

"I'm with him," Sam said, pointing at Nick. "My son isn't getting married unless I'm there to see it."

Monroe watched his mother eying Nick warily. He knew she wasn't happy being that close to a Grimm, but she was keeping it under control. Sam had met Nick several times before and Sophia didn't seem bothered in the least, aside from giving him a warning growl.

Sophia made a beeline for Katie. "I heard you knocked that crazy fool Angelina on her ass."

"Oma.." Monroe started to interrupt.

"Hush, Boy," she held up her hand at him. "Grown folks are talking."

Monroe closed his mouth and folded his arms over his chest. Of course, he did glare at Nick who was snickering.

"I did," Katie replied. "She got my child hurt."

"I heard about that," Sophia said. "So, you wouldn't fight over a man, but you did fight for your child." She looked Katie up and down. "I think you'll make a pretty good wolf yet." She smiled. "Now, give us a hug."

Katie hugged the frail older woman, surprised at her strength.

"Here," Sophia said, pulling a box out of her purse. "I want you two to have these." She opened the box to reveal two plain gold bands.

"Oma, those are your wedding rings," Monroe protested. "We can't take those."

"I'm well aware of what they are. I want you to have them," Sophia replied. "They brought my Edward and I forty wonderful years together. I hope they're just as lucky for the two of you."

Monroe smiled and hugged her. "Thank you, Oma. We'd be honored."

"Mr. Monroe, Ms. Burkhardt?" A pastor called their names from the doorway. "If you are all ready, follow me."

Nick looked at Juliette and laughed. "Hush, Boy, grown folks are talking. I'm never letting him forget that.

* * *

Okay, I was going to write a preview of the third installment of this series, but now I'm stuck. I had originally thought to bring Nick and Katie's father back, possibly good or possibly just looking for the coins. However, since the powers that be have already added Nick's mom into the mix, would you all rather see that? Also, what other characters would you all like to see more of? I might bring back one or two others for this story if I can make it work. I'm thinking Farley Kolt, but I don't know. Thanks for reading. As always, I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
